Two Sides Of A Coin
by MimixTHExDeceitful
Summary: It was just like any other day except for the fact that Ichigo's hollow has been more active lately. Rukia gets injured and Ichigo's hollow manages to seperate the two of them in soul and body. What happens when she's stuck in between? IchiRuki; HichiRuki
1. The King, His Horse, and His Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters used in this story.**

**Two Sides of the Coin**

**By Mimixthexdeceitful**

Ichigo cursed as he slammed his Zanpakutō into the splitting ground. He needed to train harder. If only he had been paying more attention then Rukia wouldn't have been hurt by that hollow. The previous night was still a fresh memory as he watched the hollow's claws dig through her flesh and toss her almost 20 feet away. He remembered her run to block the hollow's attack as he stood there clutching his head trying to gain control over his inner self; how he ran to her side once the hollow had escaped and vanished. He had braced her in his arm and asked if she was alright only to hear her hiss out how he was an idiot and how he shouldn't space out while fighting. Now, she was resting at Urahara's healing while he was below the shop training underground. She scolded him enough last night as he supported her on his back that he hadn't realized how deep her injuries had been. The hollow had pierced its claws straight through her flesh and he felt sickened when he bandaged her wounds.

'**This wouldn't have happened if you just let me out Ichigo.'**

Ichigo tightened his grip on Zangetsu. He didn't need this right now. He hesitated drifting his eyes shut but eventually returned to his inner world. His face immediately turned to self-loathing as he spotted _him_ lying carelessly on the glass building. _His_ inner hollow: Shirosaki Hichigo.

'_You really need to shut up. I didn't need your help in the first place. I could have taken on that hollow without your help!'_ Ichigo replied as he pointed Zangetsu at him. His eyes were closed and he didn't even bother looking up at him.

'**Pfft…**_**really?**_** If my memory serves correct **_**you **_**were the one standing there fighting me while that bitch of yours had to save **_**your **_**ass.'**

'_I wouldn't have been standing there in the first place if you hadn't decided you wanted to come out and fight!'_ It was then Shirosaki's eyes opened and he lazily gave Ichigo an annoyed look.

'**You're really annoying you know that? You NEED me Ichigo. It ain't the other way around. Fool, for once can you just admit you were wrong, I was right and get over yourself. I don't understand why you keep hesitating to let me out King.' **Ichigo flinched and he felt his temper boiling. _Why?! _He thought back to the last time his hollow had come out and attacked Byakuya.

'_I will never let you out around Rukia. The last thing I want is for you to hurt her more than she already is!'_ Shirosaki quickly stood up from his lying position and approached Ichigo with a pissed off look on his face.

'**Now listen here your **_**Majesty,**_**' **he spat out. **'I don't appreciate you going and making assumptions about me. Now listen well, as long as you're in control you won't have to worry your sorry ass off. Although we're one in the same King we're total opposites just like I'm the smart one and you're the dumbass. It seems you've forgotten that the reason for your power is the girl. I don't exactly enjoy being indebted to something weaker than me.' **Shirosaki's expression immediately turned into a smirk.

'**I really should just kill her since she's **_**your **_**weakness and becoming mine.' **Ichigo immediately stiffened and his eyes grew hard. **'But like I said, I'll be a good boy since a really tiny part of me appreciates the reason for my existence. Even if I exist because of your desire, your **_**weakness, **_**to protect that bitch shinigami.' **Shirosaki jumped as the air where he once stood was sliced by a blade. He landed and kneeled on the tip of Zangetsu and chuckled. **'My, my, aren't you in a bad mood today.' **Shirosaki placed his palm on the blade and Ichigo's eyes widened as it began to turn white. **'Instead of fighting me all the time shouldn't you go see how your bitch shinigami's doing? She calling you, you know.' **Suddenly Shirosaki's palm smacked into his face and the back of his head met the hard dirt of Urahara's basement.

"OYYYYYYYYY! Ichigo get off your lazy ass! Rukia's awake! Better hurry up!" Urahara yelled from the opening in the sky. Ichigo stood up and rubbed the back of his head. _Bastard…_

He immediately headed towards the ladder at the news of Rukia being awake. He wanted to apologize for yesterday. Although he wouldn't admit it, it seemed his inner hollow was right…it was once again his fault that Rukia was injured.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( In The Guest Room )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Ichigo approached Urahara's guest room and felt the reiatsu that had become so familiar to him on the other side. He hesitated to open the door and began to rethink of a new approach.

"I'm waiting strawberry!" Rukia's voice called from the other side. He sighed then opened the door. There she was facing the window with her back towards him. She was wearing a simple yellow dress and guilt began to fill him as he outlined the bandages underneath the cotton. She turned around and looked him straight in the eye. There was a pregnant silence as he felt himself being scrutinized under her gaze. Then, she smiled sweetly and raised her hand toward his face. He closed his eyes momentarily forgetting everything as he waited to feel her warmth but instead was on the ground trying to soothe the burning sensation.

"BITCH! The hell was that for?!" He seethed rubbing his cheek where her fist had struck him.

"I should be asking you what the hell was _that_?! Get that pathetic look off your face Ichigo!" She yelled back. She smirked as his usual scowl returned to his face and a vein began throbbing on his head.

"I was going to apologize dammit! I was about to say something _really _nice and maybe take you out to places but you had to go and hit me! I'm not apologizing for shit!" He stood up and exited her room. Rukia stared at the door annoyed before chuckling to herself.

"I don't want any of your pity jerk!" She approached the bed and threw on a matching jacket. She opened the door and spotted Ichigo with his back to her like she expected. She approached him and smiled. "I'm hungry, so what places do you have in mind carrot-top?" He scowled at her before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the shop.

"Demanding midget." He replied in answer to her previous question as he took her somewhere to eat.

'**You really are pathetic King….' **Shirosaki muttered to himself as he watched the scene. His eyes lingered on Rukia longer than he wanted before turning around and watching the clouds. **'A shinigami woman…how fucking pathetic.' **He tried finding images in the clouds to waste time but his eyes widened when one looked like a certain shinigami. **'The hell?!' **He glared at Ichigo who was currently arguing with Rukia at some random café. He pointed Zangetsu at him and threatened. **'This is your fault Ichigo,' **His eyes narrowed at his clueless King. **'Once the dumbass always the dumbass. I swear if you don't figure out what to do now…' **his gaze flicked to Rukia who was begging to turn red in the face, **'then I'm going to have to do it myself.'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Damn…_Ichigo cursed to himself. He wanted this to be a regular walk back from school but his inner hollow decided to start speaking to him. Rukia was almost fully recovered and had refused when he insisted on retrieving Orihime. He recalled this morning when she needed help changing her bandages. He was flustered as he wrapped the cotton around her torso as the smooth expanse of her back sat exposed to him. His fingers would occasionally brush against her skin and he marveled at the softness. His face scrunched up. Rukia was just his friend. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that.

'**Oi, Ichigo…what do you think you're doing?' **Ichigo sighed in aggravation. _Leave me alone dammit._

'_What do you think I'm doing? I'm walking home.' _He replied harshly.

'**No, dumbass. I mean what do you think you're doing walking home and doing nothing**_**?**_**' **Ichigo was becoming annoyed.

'_What the hell are you talking about?'_

'**I can't believe this. Don't you feel it?' **Shirosaki was waving his arms around lazily for emphasis.

'Feel what?' Shirosaki sat up and glared. _He's so careless…_

'**Why don't you ask the shinigami women?' **Ichigo glanced to his side at Rukia just to see her falling forward. He immediately caught her before she hit the ground.

"Rukia! What hap- she passed out?!" It was then Ichigo noticed the strong spiritual pressure that was heading towards him. Using the shinigami badge that Ukitake had given him, he released himself from his body. His hand clenched the hilt of Zangetsu as he prepared himself for a hollow attack. Suddenly the pressure returned to normal. He briefly wondered if some other Shinigami had taken care of it and let go of his sword.

'**FOOL! Never let your guard down!' **Ichigo turned around as the screeching filled his ears. As he looked over his shoulder his eyes widened as the hollow from the previous night lunged at Rukia's unconscious body. "RUKIA!" Then everything went black……

'**You really are pathetic...Ichigo.'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She recalled the events right before everything went black.

The strong spiritual pressure.

Ichigo walking beside her.

A warm body holding her.

Then, she heard the hollow's scream closer than she expected. She immediately became aware of the situation and looked up the moment Zangetsu clashed with a claw. It was the same hollow from before and she tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in her temples.

"I-Ichigo?!" He stood rigid as the hollow continued to try and push the blade away in vain. It was silent then her mouth dropped in disbelief when he began laughing.

"What a weakling. I can't believe you were able to cause so many problems in the first place."

"_Watch your mouth shinigami!_" The hollow screeched before swinging its other claw down. Rukia watched amazed as Ichigo caught it with one hand but it soon turned to horror when she heard a crack. Ichigo crushed the hollow's arm with his bare hand and it screamed in pain. The blood flowed freely from the wound splattering her dress and his robe. He lifted up Zangetsu and threw it in the air catching it vertically by the hilt.

"Disgusting. I can't believe I'm wasting my time on you." He swung his arm once and threw his blade with incredible strength plunging the hollow into the building behind it. It howled as it began to disappear.

"_What are you? You are no shinigami!_" Then…it was gone. Rukia never moved from her spot, her body unable to. She was speechless as he took care of the hollow in mere moments carelessly removing the blood with one swift swing. Where the hell had he received such strength from?! She blinked twice as a hand suddenly entered her view. She stared at it before raising her eyes to meet his scowl.

"You want me to leave you there?" She hesitantly grabbed his hand and it was then she noticed his eyes. They were black and no longer amber but a distinct yellow. She made to snatch her hand back but his grip on her tightened.

"Who-who are you?" Chills ran down her spine as a grin appeared on his face.

"Who do you think I am…_Rukia-chan?_" He tested her name liking the way it rolled off his tongue. Her eyes narrowed as her mind came to one conclusion.

"_Hollow…!" _

"My…don't have to be so rude to your savior you know. I have a name." _Shirosaki…_Rukia merely glared as she refused to acknowledge it.

She began pulling harder at his mocking tone then her other hand reached for Sode no Shirayuki and grasped the hilt.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked preparing and unwilling to die without a fight. At this his eyes flashed and his grin slightly faltered.

"Now, why does everyone like to make assumptions like that?" He pulled her forcefully on her feet and she winced at the pain. "Why would I waste my energy on something as weak as you? If I wanted you dead I would've just let that hollow kill you." Rukia still didn't feel all at ease. She held her ground and glared. "Come on already!" He pulled her arm and she crashed into his firm chest. She raised her free hand and jabbed her nails into his skin until she drew blood. He merely grinned and showed no signs of pain.

"_Let. Go. Of. Me. Hollow!"_ She seethed. There was amusement in his eyes as he drew in closer to her face.

"You're starting to annoy me with that attitude of yours Rukia-chan_,_" he drawled, "and although I find your efforts entertaining, the sooner you stop _bitching_ the sooner _I_ can rest." He released his hold on her and kneeled with his back towards her. "_Well? _I might take myself on my offer and just leave you there. I could care less either way." Rukia narrowed her eyes. Her head was spinning and she tried to focus on the picture in front of her. It wasn't possible. The way he was acting made him seem so…Ichigo.

"This doesn't mean I trust you." Rukia stated as she weakly climbed on his back. His arms wrapped around her thighs and she felt her face heat up at the way his fingers brushed the skin. Instead of wrapping her arms around his neck she felt content with holding him arms length by his shoulders.

"I suggest you hold on tighter." Rukia shot him a defiant glare and was met with his annoyed one. She looked off to the side. He acted just like him, looked like him, _smelled_ like him. He positioned her so she wouldn't fall before placing his right foot ahead.

"Then don't." Rukia almost shrieked when he suddenly shunpoed toward the house. She fumbled to grasp a tight hold on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could almost sense him smirking.

_Cocky bastard. _

Within a minute they were in front of the Kurosaki Clinic and he entered the room through the window. He sat Rukia down on Ichigo's bed before removing Zangetsu and leaning him against the closet.

"H-hey! You left Ichigo's body back there!" It was silent before he looked over his shoulder and flashed her grin.

"Don't worry _Rukia-chan_. He'll be here soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo groaned as he sat up. He scanned his surroundings and realized he was lying face down in the middle of the street. Then he noticed something else.

No Rukia.

He jumped to a sitting position and did a once over on the lifeless street. Nothing. No midget in sight.

He remembered the hollow and Rukia passing out and the worst of his fears got to him.

It wasn't possible. She was _Rukia. _There's no way she could've let a basic hollow defeat her. Or could she? He dropped to his knees and his hands fisted as the possibility dawned on him. Then, he felt a sliver of her reiatsu. It was faint but there. His head shot up and he focused all of his energy on it. It was nearby…

At his house?!

Ichigo scowled in disbelief. Had she defeated the hollow and actually _ditched _him?! The hell?! With that information in mind he began sprinting to his house in order to yell at her.

Also because he wanted to confirm that she was alright.

But mostly to yell at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean he'll be here soon?" Rukia asked suspiciously. He turned on his heel and kneeled before Rukia who gave his a questioning glance.

"Exactly what I said…which also means that I don't have too much time before he gets here." He grasped the midsection of her dress before forcefully pulling the buttons apart. She shrieked and crawled back on the bed covering herself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-MMPH!" In an instant she found herself lying underneath him with his hand clamped over her mouth. With his free hand, Shirosaki parted the folds of her dress and checked the bloody bandages.

"Your wounds reopened women." He stated in an aggravated tone. He began removing her bandages and paused when her flat abdomen became exposed to him. For a moment he admired the smoothness of her skin before reprimanding himself and continuing with the task. Rukia on the other hand was staring at Shirosaki with a blush as he dressed her wounds. He caused a tingling feeling to arise in her stomach just like Ichigo always did. She felt disgusted with herself and looked away.

Once she felt the tightening of the cotton she slowly sat up as he crawled off of her. She checked where her dress had parted and saw fresh white bandages covering her abdomen. She thought about thanking him but decided against it.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked eyeing him. He stared at her intensely for a few seconds before shrugging. He kneeled before her again and lifted up her blood speckled hand.

"You should be dead. You're a liability and with you around how is the King ever going to get any stronger?" He stared at the few blood drops that were a contrast to her pale skin. "It's pathetic." He raised his gaze to hers before continuing. "You wanna know a secret Rukia-chan? I want you killed but I can't do it myself. A tiny part of me has a high regard for you for giving me my power. There's also the fact that me and that dumbass shinigami are one in the same, think of it as 2 sides of a coin."

Rukia eyes never left his and she surprised herself for actually taking in everything he said. Weren't hollows supposed to not think or feel? What exactly is he?

"The two of them together create the coin but the two sides are unique and different. They both have their own traits that set them apart from the other yet it can't be whole without the other. We think differently and are essentially two personalities but we serve the same purpose. His desires and needs have managed to affect me."

"Desires and needs?" It came out as a whisper from her mouth. His grin widened and Rukia shivered under the intensity of his gaze.

"Would you like me to show you some of them Rukia-chan?" Her eyes widened when she head loud stomping running through the house. In an instant the door was flung open and she was startled to see Ichigo standing there in the doorway. His eyes took on a dangerous look as he saw the scene before him. How was it possible that he was standing there?!

"How-?!"

"I don't know what the hell you did but get away from Rukia you bastard!" Ichigo threatened in a low tone. His hollow merely smirked before resting his check against Rukia's hand.

"Do you want that?" His tongue darted out as he watched Ichigo amused. He licked the blood drops off her skin and they both tensed at the action, "Do you **Hime-sama**?"

Rukia's jaw dropped, _HIME-SAMA?!_

Ichigo saw red, "**HIME-SAMA?!"**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Author's Notes:**

-My first bleach fanfiction

-Please read and review! Tell me what you think!HIHidd


	2. The Transfer Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters used in this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

If looks could kill then Rukia was sure there'd be a hole burning through Shirosaki's face right about now. She looked back and forth between Ichigo and his hollow wondering when the staring contest would end. Never in her years of being a shinigami had she come across something so bizarre. It appeared that they somehow managed to separate his hollow from his soul and body, or at least Shirosaki did since Ichigo obviously didn't know what happened. How had he managed to do that? Was it even possible?

_Apparently so, _her mind concluded.

_"Rukia," _Ichigo gritted his teeth, _"get away from him. **Now**." _She was about to snap back how he shouldn't be ordering her around until she felt the fading moisture on her hand. Embarrassed, she quickly snatched her hand from Shirosaki's grip and backed away. His hollow closed his eyes and sighed. He stood up and began dusting imaginary dirt off his robes.

"Now why'd you have to go and do that for King?" His smirk reappeared on his face. "You could've waited at least another good _10_ minutes before showing up."

In a split second Ichigo's hands were grasping his collar and Shirosaki's back was smashed against the wall. "_Don't you dare," _he threatened, _"**dare **think about Rukia like that!"_

"Like _what_ King," Shirosaki couldn't be more amused, "I'm not quite sure what you're telling me not to do." Ichigo's cheeks darkened but he kept his hard expression in place. Shirosaki restrained himself from laughing.

"Thinking of her like-," Ichigo stuttered, "like she's some kind of tasty treat!"

"_Oh…_so you think she's tasty?" Shirosaki asked licking his lips. Rukia blushed darkly not quite sure she wanted to hear anymore and Ichigo's face couldn't get redder.

_Dammit! He's screwing with me! _

"I don't know what the hell you did back there but whatever it was you're going to tell me right now and reverse it!"

"You mean back there when I killed the hollow or with Rukia-chan?"

"The Hol-"

"Oh, you want to know what happened with Rukia-chan," Shirosaki placed his hand on his chin in mock gesture as he recalled the events, "_well _first I carried her on my back then set her on your bed and ripped open her dress. Then, she screamed and I forced her under me and-"

"THAT'S IT!" Ichigo grabbed his substitute shinigami badge and forced his soul out of his body. He swung Zangetsu and Shirosaki dodged lunging for his white Zangetsu. Without hesitating, Shirosaki immediately swung his blade upwards as Ichigo was already swinging his counter-attack. Their blades clashed and as they continued the room was getting destroyed. Rukia kept her distance, her back flat against the closet door. _They're insane!_

"Guys stop!" The two of them didn't seem to hear her being too caught up in beating the other. After screaming at them and letting out a string of curses no girl would ever say, she began to unbutton her dress jacket. _Since they won't listen to me I have to find_ some _way to get their attention. If I don't stop this now the idiots will probably go bankai on each other!_ Her eyes widened when they pointed Zangetsu at each other. _Oh hell no…_

"BAN-!"

"-KAI!"

Both of their spiritual energies were rising ten-fold until the sound of clothing hitting the floor stopped them. They both froze and turned their heads to Rukia (to which she noticed almost _expectantly_). _Oh sure, **that **got their attention!_

Ichigo went pale at the loud thumping coming from the stairs.

"**ICHIGOOOOOOO!**" He quickly re-entered his body and pushed Rukia towards the closet in an attempt to hide her catching her off guard. Reflexively she searched for something to hold on to but ended up grabbing the front of Ichigo's shirt and pulling him down with her. The door burst open and Isshin scrambled in.

"What in god's name are you doing up here boy?!" There was an uncomfortable silence as he stared at his son and the beautiful raven haired girl beneath him. Ichigo glanced at Rukia and saw her looking elsewhere. He followed her gaze and felt all of the color run out of his face. His hand rested on top of Rukia's discarded jacket and the other on her ripped dress making it look like he was the taking advantage of her.

"Um, Dad…it's not what you-"

"**ICHIGOOOOOOOO!!" **A foot slammed into Ichigo's face knocking him off Rukia and head first into the closet door. "Have I taught you nothing?! How could you of taken advantage of an innocent little girl?!" Rukia felt a vein twitch. '_Little girl'…?!_

"OH MY DEAR MASAKI," Isshin wailed to the ceiling with his hands up toward the sky. "LOOK AT OUR SON NOW! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?!" Ichigo punched him across the face and out the window.

"SHUT THE HELL UP OLD MAN!" He turned to finish the fight with his hollow and was taken back by the clearly disgusted look on his face. "WHAT! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!"

"To think I had to share a body with a pervert like you. How disgusting forcing yourself on Rukia-chan like that…" Rukia gave him a disbelieving look as she sat up on her knees.

"ARGHH! I'm so fucking sick of this! I can't take it anymore!" He pointed at Rukia and yelled, "You need to figure out how to fix this!"

Rukia slammed one of her hands on the floor in front of her. "_EXCUSE ME?! _What makes you think I would know how to fix it?! I don't see how this is a problem for me!"

"Not a problem for you! For me! My life is about to be a living hell and you can't do anything?! I thought you knew all about Hollows and shit! Way to make yourself useful Rukia!" Ichigo slapped his hand over his mouth but the damage had already been dealt. Rukia's head was down and he stammered for words to apologize.

"Um…look Rukia. That's not what I meant to say." He pleaded for her to say something or at least hit him. Rukia stood up and walked past him toward his window.

"Of course, I understand. Now that you're so strong nothing I do compares to you." She turned around and beamed a smile at him like the one she used at school. He felt a shiver run down his spine. She quickly spared a glance at Shirosaki who was observing her from the bed. Not even a second passed before she looked away and waved, "Ja ne!"

She was gone.

Ichigo slid down to his knees and leaned his head back, "dammit!"

Shirosaki remained quiet. In that split glance that Rukia gave him he saw the sadness that ran through her eyes. _Idiot, _he thought, _another mess to fix because of him._ He let out a sigh and stood up before Ichigo.

"Get up."

"Go to hell." Shirosaki's eye twitched before kneeling down in front of him. Ichigo raised his head annoyed and they began a short staring contest. Then, unexpectedly Shirosaki swung his fist across Ichigo's face. He sputtered a bit and placed his hand on his bruised cheek.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" As Ichigo made to stand up, Shirosaki shunpoed in front of him and jabbed him in the gut. Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt the wind being knocked out of him. Shirosaki lowered his head and spoke in a low tone near his ear.

"Listen here _King_," he spat. "I'm going to fix another one of your screw ups. Later, when you wake up…I want you to go find that shinigami of yours and beg for forgiveness." Ichigo's body then slumped and Shirosaki braced him then settled him on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia rocked her heels back and forth as she lightly swung on the swing. It was late and she was thankful no one came to the park at this hour.

_"Way to make yourself useful Rukia!"_

She flinched and felt the tears coming all over again. Normally she would have just hit him or returned some kind of nasty comeback but she felt her heart fall at his words. They stung more than she would have ever expected. _Why does he affect me so much and why won't it stop hurting?_

She closed her eyes and leaned all the way back in her swing. It was nice without anyone around. No one to judge you, no one to bother you, no one to hurt you…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt slight movement on the chains. She opened her eyes to see two yellow ones peering down at her. Startled, she quickly sat up but almost fell out due to the fact he was grasping the chains as well.

"Wh-what do you want?" She asked him. He didn't answer.

The silence became almost unbearable before she felt the slight tugging on her swing. She began moving back and forth softly and realized he was swinging her.

"You know it rained," he closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the sky as if it would start to pour, "inside of him when you weren't there." Rukia's eyes widened by a fraction and he lowered his gaze back to her. "And it still rains when you're not there." She turned her head and he was caught off by the intensity of her eyes. He quickly composed himself and began acting like his usual self as if to cover up how he was just acting.

"So, don't think you're useless or not good enough," he raised his hand and scratched his head, "because that idiot would be nowhere without you. He's fucking pathetic-" He stumbled back when she suddenly pulled back the swing and attached herself to him. "The hell women?"

She buried her face into his shihakusho. She felt so weak and fragile when Ichigo had uttered those words.

Being weak and useless, that was her greatest weakness. She was never able to help anyone because she was too weak. She tried her hardest to get through the academy, but in the end hadn't even been granted a seated position. She was useless in the Kuchiki family and felt like she didn't belong. She was unable to protect Kaien, the one person she cared about the most. She was so useless.

Then she had met Ichigo.

At that desperate moment when all he wanted was to save his family he had _needed _her.

She loved that feeling and found herself never wanting to leave his side. Shirosaki, Ichigo or not, she couldn't stop the sense of relief that had filled her entire body when he reassured her. She was scared, scared that he really didn't need her anymore.

Shirosaki grabbed the back of her dress with an annoyed look and tried to tug her off of him.

"The hell? Let go, I can't stand here forever. The king's probably looking for you right now." Instead of loosening her arms she tightened them.

"Don't go." After a moments decision Shirosaki sighed then sunk in her embrace to his knees. His legs were going to give out sooner or later. From there he could smell her scent where his head hung near her neck. The scent was fresh and sweet just like her. As he stared at her exposed neck he wondered if it was wrong to steal himself a taste. He knew his King would probably kill him later but it's not like he was doing anything or making any advances. He lowered his head about an inch from her neck before stopping. What the hell was he doing? It's a _shinigami _woman. He was about to retract but Rukia suddenly pulled back and his lips met the soft skin of her neck. They both tensed and he waited for her to pull away but she didn't.

Cautiously, he opened his mouth and began to place kisses where his lips rested on her neck. Rukia closed her eyes at the wonderful feeling and surprised herself when she moaned low in the back of her throat. Shirosaki heard it and taking it as permission he began to suck lightly. Rukia's hand jumped up and held him against her skin. It was as if she had no control over her body.

_This is so wrong, _she thought before she let out a moan when he began increasing pressure, _a hollow and shinigami…_so_ wrong._

Shirosaki was thinking along the same lines but he found her skin so addicting. He felt like he wanted to devour her and for a brief moment he wondered if she would ever let him. It was then he heard her breathy moan.

"_More._"

Before any of them knew it, Rukia was lying on the grass panting as Shirosaki placed hot open mouthed kisses on the column of her neck. He made his way down until his lips were brushing the skin of her collarbone. Rukia bit her lip as he felt them smoothing over the exposed area of her breast and in the heat of the moment moaned Ichigo's name. Shirosaki froze instantly and he wasn't sure whether it was because _he _was coming or the fact that she called Ichigo's name instead of his. He climbed off of her and pulled her off the ground.

"He's coming." Rukia bit her lip. She knew why he stopped and she felt bad about it. She opened her mouth to call his name but realized he was gone.

"Oi! Rukia!" She spun around and saw Ichigo running towards her and he stopped right in front of her. He placed his hands on his knees to support himself as he caught his breath.

"R-rukia! I'm sorry." She silently watched him as he lowered himself further as if to bow to her.

"You can call me an idiot and smack me around until it makes you feel better if you want to." Ichigo closed his eyes tightly in case she would take him up on the offer. "I feel like the dumbest guy in all the world and soul society right now and it's not true that you don't compare."

"I forgive you." Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he stared at her with an incredulous expression.

"What?! I didn't even finish!"

"I said I forgive you. Now get up. I'm tired and want to go to bed." She began walking off toward the house as Ichigo strode behind her.

"O-okay."

She wondered where his hollow went. In all the time that she had been around him she had realized that she never once spoke his given name.

_Is it wrong..._she wondered as she looked over her shoulder at him, _to want both of you…Ichigo?_

He gave an apologetic smile and it got happier when she faintly smiled back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey boss! Orangey is here looking for you!" Jinta called lazily as he walked through the halls of the shop.

"Waah? Tell him to go away. Doesn't he know what time it is?" Urahara yawned as he stepped over the threshold and into the room. "What is it now Ichigo?"

"Long time no see Urahara." Urahara's snapped into alert as he saw the figure leaning casually against the wall. He pulled out his fan and waved it in front of his face.

"Oh my," Urahara spoke with a blank expression, "what brings you here?" Shirosaki pushed off the wall and placed Zangetsu by his side.

"I need a favor." Urahara eyes narrowed as he observed him for a moment. He sighed then spun on his heel beckoning him into the next room.

"YAWN I'll see what I can do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Karakura High, the next morning**

The bell rang and everybody took their seats. Ichigo rested his head down on his desk after barely getting any sleep the previous night. His brief rest was disturbed when a paper hit his head. He grabbed the paper ball and turned toward the culprit. Surprisingly it was Ishida and he was about to throw it back until he saw him making weird gestures with his hands. After realizing he was telling him to open it he leaned back in his chair opening the note under the desk.

'You look pretty exhausted, what did you do last night?'

Ichigo scrunched up his eyebrows at the random question before taking out a pen and writing his message: 'Nothing. I just didn't get much sleep.' He threw the paper back and after a few seconds it was flung back at him.

'Does not getting much sleep have to do with Kuchiki-san?' _What the hell?_ Ichigo thought to himself. He scribbled a quick message and it found its way back to him. The note continued to be passed between the two of them.

'Why would have anything to do with Rukia?'

'What? So it wasn't you?'

'What do you mean it wasn't me? Wasn't me for what?'

Ichigo opened the note and read it disbelievingly.

'She has a hickey Kurosaki.' He lowered the note from his face and stole a glance at Rukia. There it was peeking out from her uniform collar.

A hickey.

A big red hickey.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. He didn't even think it was possible to put Rukia and a guy in the same sentence, no the same paragraph. Did she actually go and meet other guys without telling him. His hands fisted at the thought.

'I didn't do it!' He tossed back the note angrily to Uryuu who paused before writing back.

'You're telling the truth? Then who did?' He was about to write back but the teacher entered the class and called for everyone's attention.

"Alright boys and girls! Surprise, surprise! We have a new transfer student today!" Ochi-sensei announced to the class. Ichigo half-listened to her as his mind was more concerned with the fact Rukia had a hickey. He wondered if some guy had forced himself on her and she couldn't defend herself. (Author's note: Idiot its _Rukia._)Had it happened after she left him? If so, then it was his fault for making her upset and leave.

_Yeah… _his mind concluded as he glanced at her from the side. _I shouldn't let her out by herself anymore. Who knows when she'll need me around? I feel bad for the fucker once I find out who he is…_

"Come in now." The door opened and Ichigo's eyes turned to the front. His eyes snapped awake and widened as he saw the person entering the classroom.

It couldn't be he thought as the person began interacting with the teacher in front of the class.

The platinum blond spiky hair that slightly differed from what would have been snow white.

The human eyes with golden pupils that used be black as night.

His skin was tan instead of pure white and in place of the reversed shihakusho was a slightly unbuttoned school uniform.

His sensei and the boy briefly laughed about something and he spotted Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. He grinned with that same cocky expression that never failed to leave him whenever they were in each other's presence.

"Class this is _Ogihci Ikasoruk. _He's a transfer student from America and will be joining our class as of today. Make sure you welcome him well!" Ochi-sensei turned to him, "you can take a seat anywhere you like."

'Ogihci' grinned and thanked her. Ichigo eyes narrowed and his hand violently fisted as he began descending into his row. As he neared him Ichigo looked up far enough to see the tips of his mouth twitch.

"Hello Kuchiki-san is it? Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Ichigo looked at Rukia who seemed to be in the same state as he was. She silently nodded her head as he took his seat to the right of her. Rukia grimaced. Why did he seem like she was always in between them.

"_So…_is it okay for me to call you Rukia-chan?"

"Uh…"

"**NO!**" A few heads turned to look at Ichigo at his sudden outburst. Rukia pleadingly looked at him not to make a scene and Ogihci look at him with a bored expression.

"I believe I was asking Rukia-chan and not you _partner_."

"I don't know what the hell you plan on doing now but-"

"CLASS! PAY ATTENTION!" Their sensei yelled. All eyes returned to the front of the classroom.

Ichigo continued to watch him out of the corner of his eye.

Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu cautiously turned back around in their seats knowing that something was up.

Rukia glanced nervously between Ichigo and Ogihci

They all anxiously waited for the bell to ring.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**Author's note:**

-There, the second chapter of my newest fanfiction!

-Please read and review!

-Oh, this story will include side pairings as well.


	3. Innocent Like Chappy The Rabbit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did then Ichimaru Gin would betray Aizen's ass and return to Soul Society.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"It was a bug bite!" Rukia tried her hardest to convince the disbelieving girls during lunch. She hadn't even noticed the damn thing until now and she cursed the low collar of her uniform. When the bell had rung 10 minutes ago, she jumped up in a hurry to get as far away from the two idiots but ended up getting dragged away by girls while they watched.

Ichigo had quickly grabbed his things and started after her when Ochi-sensei smacked a book into his face. He dropped his things to clutch at his nose before sending a death glare to his teacher.

"Now, now Kurosaki. I'm going to require your assistance for a few things. It's the least you could do since you're never in class." Ichigo groaned. He was going to interrogate her about the sorry ass who gave her that hickey not to mention figure out what the hell was going on with his hollow. Ichigo looked toward the doorway to see the said bastard walking out of the class. He gave him an ominous grin before shutting the door closed. _Fuck no…_

XXX

Now that Rukia thought about it, she'd rather be dealing with Shirosaki -or excuse her- _Ogihci_ and Ichigo then these human girls.

Tatsuki laughed then pointed at Rukia's neck. "Kuchiki-san, there's no way you're expecting us to believe that _that_ is a bug bite! Who would've thought? You're not as innocent as we thought you were!" Rukia perked up at this.

"What do you mean 'not as innocent as we thought you were?'?" Tatsuki froze then nervously looked up.

"Uh, well…don't take this too personally. It's just that we never see you take any interest in guys." Rukia's jaw dropped. "You never talk about them and the only guy you ever hang around is Ichigo, but that's already out of the question since you both made it clear, and let me add _numerous times,_ that you're not together."

"Are you saying I'm…?" Chizuru jumped and wrapped her arms around Rukia's waist.

"_Oh! _Kuchiki-san! Don't worry about it! I completely understand how you feel! Guys just don't fit my interest either. Why don't you and I go somewhere where we can discuss this—" Rukia grabbed Chizuru's wrist that was slowly creeping it's way toward her breast.

"I'm sorry to break it to you but I'm straight: S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T." Rukia squeezed harder with each letter she spelled. Chizuru grabbed her throbbing wrist and went to hug Orihime.

"No! All my fantasies are ruined Inoue-san!" Tatsuki kicked Chizuru off of Orihime before her hands could reach any further. She turned back to Rukia with a grin.

"So then, on to the most important question: who was it?" Rukia mentally rolled her eyes but kept up with her act. She was about to comment back until Orihime opened her mouth.

"Um…Kuchiki-san," Rukia watched as the girl squirmed lightly in her seat. "Was it…Kurosaki-kun?" Rukia's face dropped albeit. She was well aware of Orihime's crush on Ichigo and thought about whether she should answer her or not. What was she supposed to say?

Yes, it was Ichigo?

No, it was actually his hollow?

Kind of?

Maybe?

It's actually sort of complicated?

She observed Orihime for a few more moments before sighing and opening her mouth. "No, it wasn't." Orihime let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. _So…Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun aren't together. I guess…I'm relieved?_

Tatsuki noticed the tension between Orihime and Rukia so she decided to drop the subject. "So guys, what do you think of that new guy from America?" Rukia tensed, "I swear he looks like Ichigo's long lost twin brother or something like that."

"Ikasoruk-san? Well, now that you mention it they do like alike." Rukia mentally slapped her head. _DUH!_ "I mean if Kurosaki-kun filled out more and changed his hair and eye color then they'd look exactly alike! How strange!"

"You have no idea…" Rukia mumbled under her breath. She didn't want to spend anymore time talking to these girls about Ichigo or anything that resembled him so she grabbed her lunch and stood up abruptly.

"Hey, Kuchiki-san! Where are you--oh, Ikasoruk-san!" Rukia backed up at hearing his name and right into a warm hard wall. She stumbled a bit before two hands gripped her shoulders steadying her.

"Whoa there Rukia-chan," Rukia looked over her shoulder to see two amused golden eyes looking down at her. She glared. "You should be more careful."

"Hey there, Ikasoruk-san!" Tatsuki welcomed him politely. "We were just talking about you." Rukia squirmed under his hold but he just gripped tighter.

"Oh, really?" His cocky grin was plastered all over his face. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing much. It's just that you look a lot like Ichigo." Ogihci pretended to remember.

"Oh, _that_ guy. I guess we do look sort of alike."

"All you have to do is dye that blonde hair of yours orange and get contacts and we wouldn't be able to tell the difference!" Ogihci laughed and he sounded so much like Ichigo.

"Now why would I go do that? I personally prefer what I have then to have that orange mop of his." He bent his head down to look at Rukia and slowly began to massage her shoulders. "What do you think _Rukia-chan?"_ She bit her lip and tried to force herself not to relax.

"**You. Me. Alone. **_**Now.**_**" **Ogihci released her shoulders and grinned when she grabbed his hand to pull him away.

"**Alone?** Sure thing!" He looked over his shoulder to wave at Tatsuki and Orihime before he was fully dragged away by Rukia. "Bye ladies!"

Tatsuki waved before turning to Orihime. "He's pretty cute don't you think Orihime?"

Orihime nodded her head in agreement before her expression faltered as she stared at the door. She sensed something different about that guy's reiatsu and knew something was up. She knew that if Ichigo or Rukia wanted them to know then they would've told her. _Or, _Orihime thought in her head, _they don't think I'd be able to help._

XXX

Rukia dragged him all the way to the storage shed before releasing her death grip on his wrist. She pulled him inside forcefully and closed the door behind her. He observed the shed before grinning smugly and looking her way.

"This is a nice secluded place you brought us to." Rukia blushed then grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her level.

"What the hell is going on Shirosaki?!" His grin widened as he ignored her question.

"Oh look Rukia-chan, you can say my name." A vein throbbed in her head as he dismissed her. "You should call me Ikasoruk Ogihci here though. I thought my name sounded too much like that king of mines so I improvised."

"I'm not going to repeat myself twice!" He gave her a bored look.

"You're really starting to sound like that bastard brother of yours you know. It's not attractive." She gave him a death glare and he frowned. "Now you're starting to look like him…"

"**BAKUDOU ONE: FIRST RESTRAINT OBSTRUCTION!" **In an instant Shirosaki's hands were forced behind his back and he fell onto his bottom.

"The fuck woman?!" She held her palm in front of his face ready to chant another Kidou. He glared then spat out: "I don't know." Rukia withdrew her hand.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"What else could I mean?! All I know is that when Ichigo wanted to save you he was desperate and I was able to take over his body and come out. Except this time I didn't feel the king around me or his soul." She had disbelief all over her face and his eye twitched. "Look, I felt his reiatsu coming from his body and that's when I realized we were separated. That's it, the end!" He looked like he was telling the truth but Rukia didn't know how much was true.

"What about the gigai?"

"Mr. Hat and Clogs," Rukia leaned back against the wooden walls and thought about the situation. If Urahara willingly gave him his gigai then that meant he trusted him right? What exactly was going on and why did she feel like it had something to with her? "So, what now?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts and gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Well I answered your question. _Think about it_. You and I are _alone_. We're in this secluded shed _far_ from the school where _no one's_ going to look." Rukia blushed at his insinuations. She gave his smug grin a dirty look then casually walked toward the door to leave. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. "Ah, ah," he chided, "not so fast."

She struggled against his hold and glared. "When did you-?!" He gave her a disbelieving look and fluttered his fingers in front of her face.

"Did you honestly expect your little spells were capable of holding me? It only took me a few moments to break it." He leaned in closer until their mouths were a breath away. "Sorry, Rukia-chan but no kidou is going to get you out of this one."

XXX

_Stupid bitch of a teacher, _Ichigo thought to himself as he finally finished the work, _she knew I was in a hurry!_

He ran fast through the halls trying to locate Rukia or his hollow. He climbed up the stairwell and pulled open the door to run into Tatsuki, Orihime and Chizuru.

"Hey Ichigo, why the hurry?"

"RUKIA!" The girls blinked at his outburst. "RUKIA?! I NEED TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS! **NOW!**" Tatsuki looked at Orihime weirdly before turning back to Ichigo.

"She left almost 10 minutes ago with Ikasoruk-san." Ichigo's face paled.

"SHIT!" He ran to the fence and searched the school grounds for her reiatsu. The moment he felt it he left the rooftop without another word to the girls.

Tatsuki crossed her arms as she watched him run and stumble on the stairs. "I wonder what wrong with him now."

XXX

His lips descended on hers and Rukia struggled to keep a clear mind. She tried her hardest to ignore the fact that his soft lips were deceptively gentle almost coercing her into kissing him back. She tried to ignore the fact that he was still a part of Ichigo and he was causing sensations in the pit of her stomach. She tried to ignore the fact that he tasted so good and her knees would collapse if he wasn't holding her. She cursed her body.

Traitor.

His tongue ran its way across her lips but she sealed hers tight. He pushed insistently against them but she still refused him access. He then groaned and pulled away softly his head resting on her forehead.

"You should start doing something." He noted the light flush on her cheeks and her closed eyes. "I feel like an idiot coming onto a statue."

Rukia opened her eyes and glared at him. His grin was hopeless as he leaned back in to draw her bottom lip into his mouth.

"_Come on_ Rukia-chan," he muttered against her lips between his nibbling and sucking, "I can make you feel _so_ good."

Rukia squeezed her eyes tight as if it could help her deny this was happening. She willed her arms to push him away but her body didn't feel like listening to her. He pulled away a second time but his grin left his face. She opened her eyes slowly to meet his vacant expression. After a short staring contest he sighed then backed away.

"Fuck it, this is pretty much hopeless." Shirosaki scratched his head and turned his back towards her. "I know you want _us_ and here I am practically offering myself to you and you don't want to be an active participant."

Rukia straightened herself before snorting. "_Please._ Don't be so sure of yourself." She proceeded to walk past him to grab the shed handle.

"Of course, what did I expect? Little Miss Kuchiki-chan is afraid of a little intimacy." Rukia froze at the door.

"_Excuse me?_" He could feel her glare burning through his back and a smug grin appeared on his face.

"You can go back and watch your _Chappy_ rabbit on the TV or something. Obviously, you're far too innocent for things like this." He turned around and chuckled. "You, little Miss Kuchiki Rukia, don't know a thing about seduction since you're the one getting seduced by guys." Rukia let go of the door handle with narrowed eyes.

That was twice. Not once, but _twice_ she was told she was too innocent.

She stalked toward Shirosaki with full intent on making him eat his words.

Kuchiki Rukia **does not**get seduced by guys.

She stopped a few feet in front of him and tried not to get intimidated by his height. "Are you saying that I'm incapable of seduction?" He smirked and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what I said." Her expression darkened.

"Are you _challenging me _Shirosaki?" He crossed his arms and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Maybe I am." He watched as she began to approach him. "What? You plan on making me take back my words?"

"No," Rukia stopped in front of him and pulled his face close. "I'm going to make you eat them!" She pressed her lips hard against his, biting hard then sucking tenderly on the flesh. She licked his lips and his mouth willingly obliged. As soon as his lips parted she drove her tongue in and engaged in an all out war with his.

Their tongues mingled and clashed, wrapping harshly around the other. She drew his out of his mouth and sucked on it hard earning a low groan from his throat. Rukia released his tongue and mumbled against his lips.

"Do you like that?" She asked, her lips meeting his with each word. "_Well _Shirosaki?"

The only answer she got was a groan and she smirked. She pulled away the collar of his shirt and she thought back to earlier as she stared at his tan neck. He caused her so much embarrassment and with that thought in mind her lips attached themselves to his throat. She licked up his column of flesh before finding the spot right above his collar and sucking hard. She bit the flesh then soothed it with her tongue before pulling away satisfied with the dark red mark on his neck.

His eyes opened and he stared at her half-lidded as she trailed her small fingertips down the front of his chest. They spread to accommodate his broad shoulders before brushing over his nipples and down his abdomen. She pressed herself against him and leaned in to bite his lobe before letting her hot breath brush by his ear.

"Shirosaki…" she breathed in a lush voice. Her lips that were pressed against his ear suddenly smirked, "Bakudou One: First Restraint Obstruction." Shirosaki cursed as he found himself in a similar position as when he first started.

"The HELL?!" Rukia ignored him and opened the door to the shed. She looked back and gave him a smug smirk.

"Don't worry. It'll only take you a few moments to break it." She exited the shed and fixed herself before walking out.

Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu all watched as Rukia left the shed and proceed to enter the school.

"Eh?! Kuchiki-san! What was she doing in the shed?" Keigo asked the group who all witnessed it. They looked to the side when they heard stomping and saw Ichigo running towards them. He stopped in front of them bent over to catch his breath.

"Guys, have you seen Rukia?!" They nodded and Keigo pointed toward the school.

"Yeah she just entered the--" There was a slam and everyone looked toward the shed to see Ogihci stumble out face flushed and hair in disarray. Everyone's jaw dropped and Keigo pointed at him disbelievingly.

"_WHAT?! _How can this be?! The beautiful Kuchiki-san and the American boy Ikasoruk-san exiting the storage shed together! Noooooo!" Shirosaki perked at hearing his name and turned to see the group standing there staring. The moment he saw Ichigo he smirked and purposely fixed his hair and uniform collar before giving him a thumbs up.

They watched as he entered the school and after an awkward silence Tatsuki stepped forward with a grin on her face. "Whaddya know Kuchiki-san, I take back all my words!" Orihime just chuckled nervously and Chad and Uryuu backed away as Ichigo's spiritual pressure increased immensely.

He had a look to kill as he stared at the door which Ogihci just entered.

_Shirosaki Hichigo…you are dead._

**END OF CHAPTER THREE!**

**Author's note:**

-Guys! Thanks for your interest in my story and please take time to review and let me know what you think!

-Next chapter: Yet _another_ confrontation between Hichigo and Ichigo and Rukia trying to force him to admit he's jealous!

-Until next time!

**Mimixthexdeceitful**


	4. Hunger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo-sensei does. :P**

Btw: Has anyone seen the latest Shonen Jump cover page for Sept. 2008 yet? I just happened to walk by and almost drooled. _Sighs _fans herself _"Damn Kurosaki!" _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo was angry.

No, _enraged. _

He stalked down the hallway toward their classroom ditching the others outside. The nearby students cowered in the violent aura being emitted from him and the look on his face didn't do it justice.

Rukia was fooling around with guys behind his back.

Rukia was fooling around with his _hollow._

He sneered in disgust. He wondered when the two of them had gotten so buddy-buddy and he couldn't help the immense betrayal he felt when he learned the two of them had stumbled out of the shed probably doing unspeakable things.

Did Rukia prefer his hollow to him? Was he really that inferior to his other half?

His hand clenched tightly.

He felt like punching someone.

He wanted to yell at her.

But when he turned the corner and stood at the doorway his fist unclenched.

His heart beat faster at the sight before him. Rukia stood there, her back against the wall, her face sincere and peaceful staring out the window. She looked like a normal girl instead of the cheerful transfer student or the emotionless shinigami that he had come to know.

He took one step into the classroom causing Rukia to blink then turn towards him. Her expression hadn't changed and she stared at him curiously.

"…Ichigo?"

He didn't reply and Rukia began to shift uncomfortably under his scrutiny. Suddenly a realization dawned upon him and she watched as his eyes widened in fear. He looked frightened and when she was about to ask what was wrong, the window had slammed open.

Shirosaki Hichigo was sitting on the ledge with one hand propping the window open. His face was flushed and the minute he spotted Rukia a smug grin spread across his face. Rukia blushed then glared as he eyed her like a piece of meat.

Ichigo noticed this too and all of his previous anger flowed back into him. His body began to move of its own accord and his arms pulled Shirosaki from the window.

"What the hell did you do to Rukia?" Ichigo demanded. Shirosaki's grinned in pure manly pride and he reached up to pull his collar away.

"Watch it King, don't you mean 'what did _she_ do to me'?"

Ichigo stared in disbelief at the red bruise that stood out on Shirosaki's tan neck. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing.

His fist shook in poorly concealed anger and raised it on impulse. Just as he was about to lay a good one on Shirosaki's face, Rukia had thrown her shoe at the back of his head **hard. **

"ICHIGO!"

He released Shirosaki and grabbed the back of his head to ease the pain. "The fuck Rukia?" He yelled.

"_Idiot! _What do you think you're doing starting a fight _here?_ Lunch is over in 10 minutes and anyone could walk by!" Rukia huffed. Ichigo lifted his head to stare accusingly at her and she was taken aback by the look.

"_RUKIA," _he seethed,"have you lost your senses?! What do you think you're doing fooling around with him?" Ichigo demanded. He pointed hard at Shirosaki. "Are you asking for a death wish?! He could **_kill _**you!" It was Ichigo's turn to be taken aback when a cold glare fitted her features.

"I don't need your protection! I can take care of myself without your help! So, why don't you try calming down or at least taking this elsewhere you idiot!" Ichigo marched up to Rukia who didn't look any bit intimated by him. She didn't falter under his towering height.

"Of course! Of course you can take care of yourself _fine!_ Especially when you let guys do **this** to you!" He abruptly pulled her uniform collar to reveal the hickey that had plagued him all morning. Rukia gasped in outrage. She smacked him across the face hard and he sputtered. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy! It was _his _fault that he never tried anything with her in the first place and it was _his _fault that things occurred between her and his hollow. They weren't even together and he was acting as if they had a commitment!

"_You JERK!_ I can do whatever I want with guys when I want to cause I sure as hell don't recall making any promises to you! Now, can you please stop acting like a jealous lover and **CALM DOWN!" **Ichigo turned red and it wasn't just from the smack that imprinted itself on his face.

"I'm not jealous! Who would be jealous over you? Maybe I'll calm down when you stop fooling around and doing things behind my back!"

"How dare you, lots of people would--since when do I need your permission to do anything?!" She demanded.

"How about since now?!" His gaze flickered to Shirosaki who had been eyeing Rukia ever since she came here. "And you! Stop eyeing like she's some piece of meat!" Shirosaki laughed low in his throat and Ichigo couldn't help but wish for an excuse to beat him to a pulp.

"Can't help it partner, she left me kind of riled up back in that shed." He looked at Rukia amused before continuing, "I eat my words Rukia-chan; you played quite the seductress back there." Ichigo's eyes bulged at this new information. He turned back to Rukia incredulously.

"You did _what?! _I can't believe you even tried seducing my hollow!" He shouted but winced at how winny it sounded.

"What's the matter partner? Jealous I got my own private show?" Rukia's mouth gaped open.

"I didn't _show_ anything!" Ichigo couldn't believe the thoughts running through his head. He was ashamed of himself for being envious of Rukia coming onto any guy _other _than him. Disgusted, Ichigo turned around and stormed down the hall leaving a confused Rukia alone with his hollow.

"Ichigo! Where are you going?" She demanded.

"I'll see you at home." He muttered loud enough for her to hear. His hollow smirked in triumph though Rukia failed to see what the accomplishment was. Once Ichigo was out of sight she sighed and began heading to class.

_Men, _she thought.

XXX

Rukia waited by the school gates when the bell rang. They had an argument to finish and he had some nerve of working her up then leaving. She did a once-over of the departing students searching for orange and had yet to see any. She started to hop from one foot to the other in pure impatience but her face lit up when she saw him.

"Ichigo!" She called as she ran towards him. Ichigo casually looked over his shoulder at hearing his name but his nerves froze when he saw Rukia. He quickly directed his head to face front and began taking longer strides. He hadn't lost one bit of his anger from earlier but he was still fearful of Rukia beating him up.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI! ONE MORE STEP AND I SWEAR I'LL LIGHT YOUR HAIR SO RED ON FIRE YOU WOULN'T BE ABLE TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE!" Rukia threatened. Ichigo immediately stiffened and a shiver went down his spine. He stood frozen as she trudged in front of him with a smug look on her face.

"How come you didn't wait for me?" She demanded. He hesitated a few times before shoving his hands in his pockets and answering her.

"I thought we were in an argument." Rukia's eye twitched. She knew that it was just an excuse because they argued all the time but he never ditched her.

"Ichigo, don't give me that! I waited for you because you never left me before. What's wrong with you lately?" She asked. Ichigo snorted and proceeded to walk past her.

"Since when do you care?" Rukia turned her body to follow him.

"Idiot, I've always cared!" Ichigo froze and his eyes widened. He spun around only to find her expression mirroring his own. He briefly wondered if he misheard her but the hand covering her mouth only confirmed it. His heart had begun beating faster of its own accord and without thinking, he began to approach her.

Rukia on the other hand scowled then looked toward the ground to cover her blush. She couldn't believe such words slipped through her lips and she was too shocked to have said anything more. She wondered what the hell he was doing when he began to come closer and she debated between faking a hollow attack and hurting him and running. Anything to get away from him she figured would do. As she was about to scream 'Hollow' and make a run for it, a weight pressed down on her head. Ichigo folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine so stop worrying." Ichigo spoke as he rested his chin on her head. He wondered if it was possible for the petite shinigami to actually have feelings for him. He dismissed the thought once he remembered that it was Rukia. She'd probably mock his feelings if he were ever to confess to her. Ichigo winced as he thought about how much it would hurt him.

Then there was his hollow.

The bastard appeared out of nowhere and acted like he was given some special privilege to be with Rukia. Was he the only one who realized how dangerous and powerful his hollow was behind the act?

Ichigo stepped away from Rukia and immediately missed being close to her. She finally lifted up her head and he watched as she cutely bit her lip and stared at him questioningly.

"Rukia, I want you to be more on guard when you're around my hollow." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Ichigo, I'm always on guard. If he ever tried to hurt me then-" Ichigo placed his hands over his eyes exasperated. He dragged them down his face as he cut her off.

"No, you don't understand. It's not just that he _can _kill you, it's that he _will _kill you." Rukia's eyes widened at this. "I felt him and I could hear him whenever you were around. He wanted to kill you. He thirsted for you." _I can't control it- the hunger. _"Just imagine, what if I was gone completely Rukia, what if he managed to consume me? What would stop him from going after you if I wasn't consciously there?"

Rukia thought over his words but before she could reply the hollow alarm went off. Rukia pulled out her spirit phone and checked the location.

"It's near Urahara's shop!" Ichigo nodded and proceeded to take the lead. As Rukia followed behind him she briefly wondered what he hadn't told her.

Ichigo on the other hand was desperate to fix the situation before it got out of hand.

_He wanted to kill you, he thirsted for you…_

XXX

"Rukia, I don't see it!" Ichigo shouted as he looked over the premises. Rukia tightened her hold on Sode no Shirayuki and tried searching for it. Suddenly, they both felt an immense spiritual pressure and looked toward each other.

"Well, well. Lookie what we have here." Shirosaki said perched on the shop's roof in spirit form. Zangetsu was titled lazily in his hand and he was grinning like a bored child finally being given new toys. "I thought it was weird when the nut told me to return to this form but it looks like I'm going to have some fun."

"I'll be _glad _to entertain you asshole!" Ichigo smirked as he withdrew Zangetsu. He thanked the gods for being given an opportunity to put his hollow in its place. His hollow stood up fully and grinned wider.

"Playtime." Shirosaki stated excitedly before jumping off the roof. Ichigo braced Zangetsu with both hands as Shirosaki's blade crashed from above. They skidded back a distance but a familiar voice halted any further fighting.

"_Nut? _You and Ichigo still have no respect for elders I see." Urahara sighed as he walked out of the shop. He turned to Shirosaki with a disapproving look. "This wasn't why I told you to exit your gigai Shiro-kun. You should know better."

Shirosaki's face contorted at Urahara's sudden nickname for him. "_'Shiro-kun?!' _Shut the fuck up old man before I go over there and detach your head from your body!"

"My, my. Teenagers are so violent nowadays." Urahara stated while shaking his head. "Now kiddies, withdraw your swords until another time you can play with each other!"

"I think this is as good a time as any geta-boshii!" Ichigo declared as he refused to let his only chance pass him by. Suddenly he thought over the past few moments and turned toward Urahara with an incredulous expression. "What the hell? Are you saying you actually let him sleep somewhere?"

"Everyone sleeps somewhere Ichigo." Ichigo twitched.

"I know that! What I meant was that he's been staying with you this whole time?"

"_Aw, _what's the matter King? Lonely without me?" Shirosaki asked sarcastically. Ichigo drew back in disgust.

"Like hell!"

"Boys come on; this isn't why I brought you guys together." Rukia instantly picked up on that and a serious look passed onto her face.

"'Brought us together?' Explain Urahara!" Rukia demanded as she headed over towards him. Urahara shifted his hat as he answered her.

"Let's just say I have some suspicions about your current predicament." He said pointing at Ichigo and Shirosaki with his cane.

"Suspicions?" Rukia asked before gasping. "You know what's going on?!"

"Not exactly," Urahara drawled. "Ichigo, Rukia? You guys do remember why you came here in the first place right?" He tapped the bottom off his cane on the ground twice. It was mere moments before a slightly large hollow leaped up from behind the shop.

"The hollow!" Rukia shouted. "Ichigo!" Ichigo nodded and ran towards it. Suddenly Shirosaki passed in front of him and held out his blade.

"I'll show you how it's done!" He jumped and slammed Zangetsu into the Hollows head. He smirked waiting for it to dissipate but frowned when it never did. The hollow roared and swung his arm backwards but Shirosaki evaded it in time. "Dammit! What the hell's going on?!"

Ichigo jumped in the air swinging Zangetsu down from above him. "I'll show you how it's _really _done!" He declared. His blade sunk into the hollow's flesh but remained rooted where it was. It was Ichigo's turn to be confused right before the hollow hit him off and onto his feet.

"Guys! Stop fooling around and hurry up and take care of it!" Rukia shouted impatiently.

"I'm trying!" Ichigo yelled back as he repeatedly dodged and attacked. Rukia's eyebrows furrowed.

"_Trying? _You've fought tons of hollows stronger than this one before."

"I--know!" Ichigo responded as he blocked the hollow's arm with Zangetsu. "I don't understand--AARGH!"

"You're pathetic King!" Shirosaki said as he pushed Ichigo out of the way so he could fight. Rukia watched with disbelief as it appeared the two were actually having difficulty defeating the hollow.

"How about you two try working together?" Urahara asked casually as he also sat back and watched.

"HELL NO!"

"LIKE I NEED HIS HELP!"

Rukia blinked when she felt Urahara place both of his hands on her shoulders. "Geez, those two…sorry Rukia." He sighed before unexpectedly propelling her in front of the hollow.

"URAHARA?!" She yelled as she regained her composure from falling onto the dirt. The hollow suddenly turned its attention on her and quickly made to attack. Before she could even reach the handle of her sword, two figures stood posed facing opposite directions in front of her while the hollow dissipated behind them.

They both turned around and began heading towards Rukia's direction. Rukia was about to tell them that she was fine but they proceeded to walk past her.

"Wow, just as I suspected…when you two-" Urahara began until two angry fists made contact with his jaw. He bent over rubbing his head muttering ows and apologies for doing that to Rukia. Yoruichi sat there bored and licked her paw.

"Maybe it's time you all came inside." Ichigo jumped in surprise.

"Have you been there this whole time?!" He demanded shocked. She gave him a bored look and was silent.

"…What do you think?"

XXX

Ichigo sat on her left and Shirosaki lazily leaned against the wall on her right. Rukia sighed in aggravation at always being in between them no matter what the situation. She took a sip of tea and faced Yoruichi.

"So, what you're saying is that they need to start cooperating because their powers weakened?" She asked. Shirosaki scoffed.

"Like that's possible." Rukia glared at him although she wasn't sure if he meant working with Ichigo or getting weaker. He met her glare with a smug grin and she figured he meant both. Yoruichi shook her head.

"Not weakened, but _cut in half_." At this the three jumped startled with disbelief.

"Cut in half?!" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi turned to Urahara and he nodded.

"Your sudden separation from one another had also divided your power in half from what it once was. How is unknown and why is unknown but the only thing that we know and have known is that you Ichigo Kurosaki is something we will never figure out." He explained.

Ichigo placed his hand over his face and groaned. _Why me?_

"Although, I do have some inkling that the separation had something to with little Miss Kuchiki here." Rukia blinked as he pointed at her.

"What, me?" She asked. Urahara nodded then trailed his finger to point at Shirosaki.

"…And Shirosaki over there." His hollow just grinned and everyone knew he knew more than he was letting on. _The chances of him divulging that information, _Rukia thought, _are slim to none._

"Rukia had something to do with the separation?" Ichigo asked Urahara surprised. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps." Ichigo turned to Rukia with an accusatory glare.

"Thanks a lot Rukia!" He snapped.

"Don't get mad at me idiot! I don't know anything!" She yelled as she knocked him upside the head. "Anyways you should be grateful! Look, I relieved you of your hollow!" She added sarcastically with venom.

"_Grateful?" _Ichigo asked. "The only person _grateful _here is the bastard himself!"

"Of course I'm grateful Rukia-chan." Shirosaki agreed smirking.

"You know maybe you should realize that you're not so different from your hollow after all. Although he seems to be better than you on some notes!" Shirosaki leaned up more.

"How about we leave and I'll show you just how grateful I am. I think it's time you took on the King's horse for once hime-sama." He suggested before coming closer to her. "I'll make sure to give you one wild ride."

Rukia just looked at him confused while Ichigo turned bright red from head to toe. Yoruichi placed a paw over her mouth.

"Oh my…" Ichigo jumped up and immediately came in between his hollow and her.

"No one's taking anyone for a ride while I'm around!" Ichigo demanded flushed.

"Who said you could watch?" He asked smugly.

"W-what?!" Ichigo stuttered red-faced. "Sh-Shut up! Like I would and like it'd ever happen anyways!"

"Wow, what a prude..." Yoruichi sighed as she thought about how innocent he really was.

_She watched his eyes widen in fear as a realization dawned upon him._

_How afraid would he be if she were to leave him? If she were taken away?_

_If he lost her to his hollow?_

_He hadn't felt pain like that since his mother._

"Would you two stop fighting- Ah, dammit!" Rukia cursed as she suddenly bit her lip. Ichigo turned to Rukia in an instant.

"Are you okay?" He asked seeing some blood at the corner of her mouth.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just bit my lip." Suddenly they felt a spike of reiatsu and turned to face Shirosaki. His eyes turned a darker shade of yellow as he watched the blood drop trail down her jaw and chin. His fists clenched tightly and his breathing became harder. As soon as the droplet fell from her cheek and hit the wood, he lunged.

_"I can't control it- the hunger."_

_"He wanted to kill you, he thirsted for you…"_

_Rukia wondered what he hadn't told her._

_"Cause when he did…"_

_So did I._

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR! **

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Author's Notes:**

-Gomen for the long wait! I had classes and it finally ended! Wow, there are more reviews since the last time I checked.

-If you're confused about the predicament then don't worry. I promise to explain in more detail the next chapter.

-Please read and don't forget to review! I appreciate feedback guys!

-Ja Ne!

**Mimixthexdeceitful!**


	5. I'll Wait

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did then Ichigo and Rukia would be together without any problems such as cough Orihime cough.**

Response to Ava: _Hime-sama _means Princess. :D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_I can't control it- the hunger."_

"_He wanted to kill you, he thirsted for you…"_

_Rukia wondered what he hadn't told her._

_"Cause when he did…"_

_So did I._

Ichigo stopped with Rukia as soon as he heard the heavy breathing. He turned toward his hollow that was strangely tense for having such a relaxed position against the wall. His fists were clenched and his body was shaking with obvious restraint. As soon as Ichigo's gaze rose to the darkening gold irises he heard it: a thump.

Ichigo froze as he stared into Shirosaki's eyes. The room was beginning to sway as his breathing hardened.

There that sound was again. He could hear it in his head. Was that…his heart? He raised his palm and placed it on his chest but the beat was normal. Suddenly, his eyes widened in understanding. He knew this feeling.

"_What would stop him from going after you if I wasn't consciously there?"_

It was the feeling he got whenever his hollow took over near Rukia. His need to devour her would affect him so much that he couldn't even look at her when he returned. Although they now had separate forms he could still feel that connection with his hollow. His gaze fixated on the droplet of blood that was trailing down her chin and he heard the thumping increase. In the spur of the moment he protectively stood in front of Rukia drawing Zangetsu as his hollow lunged.

"Rukia get back!" Ichigo commanded as he stood between them. Shirosaki cackled as he applied more pressure with his blade.

"She smells so delicious King!" He exclaimed as he looked at her from behind Ichigo's back. Ichigo turned and looked pointedly at Rukia as he struggled to hold Shirosaki back at the same time. She stood there, eyes wide and fearful.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Get away!" He yelled but she remained rooted. Her eyes were distant as they looked passed him and at Shirosaki. Images of a rainy night came and flooded her mind. The hollow and her sword that had pierced the man she cared the most about.

"_Why do you keep calling my name so? Are you __that__ worried about me? Are you that much in love with me, little girl? If you love me so much...I'll eat you first!"_

"K-Kaien-dono!" Rukia exclaimed as she relived the painful memory in her head. Urahara and Yoruichi nodded to each other before she transformed into her real body while he pulled Rukia out of danger. Yoruichi shunpoed behind Shirosaki and quickly knocked him out with minimum effort. His body fell forward and Ichigo caught him with one arm.

It was silent as Yoruichi placed a nearby robe on while assessing the situation. Normally, Ichigo would have been flustered at the sight of her transform but he wasn't even facing her direction. He was currently staring at the quiet Shinigami within Urahara's hold. She was staring at the floor unmoving.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called to her. He watched as she twitched but her eyes rose no higher than his torso before returning to the floor.

"Ichigo?" Urahara asked. "Could you carry Shirosaki for me into the guest room? We need to return him to his gigai immediately before he regains consciousness." Ichigo nodded and proceeded to follow them out of the room. His eyes watched the petite girl in front of him as her arms wrapped around herself.

"_K-Kaien-dono!" _

Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly. He had been trying to protect her when his hollow had lost his senses and all she did was stand there and say someone's name; a guy's name no less too. He didn't understand what was going through that head of hers or why she was so frightened.

He noticed her slight fidgeting and he realized she probably felt his stare boring into the back of her head. She looked over her shoulder at him and he gave her an awkward smile. His smile fell when she quickly looked forward again. Oh, so she was going to give him the silent treatment eh?

The mind of Kuchiki Rukia was a place no one was allowed to enter but he hoped that one day she would allow him a glimpse.

XXX

Ichigo walked over and placed Shirosaki into his human looking gigai. His hollow was still knocked out cold but it was expected due to their decrease in power.

"This gigai isn't like the ones I usually make," Urahara began. "I had felt the change in your reiatsu shortly before he came and requested a gigai. I was still unclear about the situation so I modified his in order to restrain his reiatsu. You must have felt it when he exited his gigai before right? The change should have been immediately felt."

Ichigo nodded as confirmation. "Urahara…what happened back there?"

"Hm…your guess is as good as mine." He replied. "Although Shirosaki is a part of you, he's a hollow nonetheless. He's been separated from you far too long that his hollow instincts have begun to overpower your consciousness within him. And what's more basic then craving shinigami flesh?"

Ichigo shuddered as he thought back to how he could feel and hear Shirosaki's thoughts right before he attacked Rukia. It was obvious that he was trying his hardest to restrain himself. For now, he figured his hollow should stay inside his gigai until they find a solution to their problem. Right now, he only had one concern…

"Urahara can you leave me and Rukia alone for a moment?"

"Sure thing Ichigo." Urahara sang and proceeded to leave the guest room. Yoruichi was leaning against the wall in front of him.

"Is it safe to keep him here? He's unstable." She told him. He sighed and adjusted his hat.

"I think it's best to keep him around Ichigo. It didn't surprise me that he craved Rukia from the beginning being that she's an important person in their lives. As long as he doesn't leave the gigai I made for him then everything should be fine." He walked past her but her voice stopped him again.

"Kisuke." He looked over his shoulder at her. "She called Kaien's name. Ichigo's bound to ask her. I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"I know but even **that **topic was bound to come up." He continued walking and she followed him. "Anyways, Ichigo has probably already started on it."

XXX

"Rukia, what happened with you back there?" Ichigo asked her now that they were alone with Shirosaki's gigai. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. It was a one time screw-up and it's not going to happen again." She replied coldly.

"Really?" Ichigo scoffed. "Then why do I feel like it's going to keep happening as long as he and I are still separated? Do you know how hard it's going to be just to keep him under control?"

"I told you," she seethed. "It **won't **happen again." Ichigo dragged his hand through his hair.

"Rukia, don't bullshit me! I saw how scared you were! You didn't even hear anything I was saying and I was fucking standing in front of your face!" He yelled.

"Just let it go Ichigo!" She yelled back but he refused to.

"Maybe this has something to do with your _'Kaien-dono?'" _Rukia gasped. "Why do you call _his _name when your scared huh? What is he, your lover?"

"That isn't your place to ask!" Rukia yelled and made to slap him. His reflexes were fast and he quickly caught her tiny wrist within his hand.

"No, it isn't." He agreed to her, his amber eyes boring into her own. "I ask because I'm concerned but that's not a good enough reason. So, when Ms. Kuchiki princess decides to step off her high and mighty pedestal I hope that she'll actually let me in instead of shutting everyone out all the time." He released her wrist and took a step back. He waited for a response and watched as many different looks passed her face: sad, clenched teeth, bitten lip, looking up and opened mouth, then quiet altogether. Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Whatever Rukia," he finished lamely. He turned the doorknob and Rukia's eyes widened.

"N-no! Ichigo!" He paused letting a brief smile pass over his face before turning around and meeting her distressed eyes. Was Kuchiki Rukia actually opening up to him? "I…he…"

He came closer to her and stood directly in front of her. "Yeah? 'He' what?" Rukia took a deep breath. She didn't know if she could actually talk about that rainy day.

"_You know it rained," he closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the sky as if it would start to pour, "inside of him when you weren't there."_

"_And it still rains when you're not there."_

Rukia looked at Shirosaki and she could almost hear his voice in her head. _We hate the rain…_

"Ichigo…you're not the only one who hates the rain." She told him. His eyes widened by a fraction and Rukia knew that she was stepping upon a sensitive topic.

_How did she-?! _Ichigo began but his inner ramblings were cut off.

"His name was Shiba Kaien. He was the vice-captain of the 13th division. He was my superior, my mentor, my--close friend." Rukia paused. She was sure Ichigo would want nothing to do with her after this. "And I killed him."

Ichigo's eyes widened. This scenario was all too familiar to him. He swallowed but his throat was dry. "What do you mean—you killed him?"

_No, I didn't do anything to deserve thanks. I ran away... because I was afraid to fight you. I came back... because I couldn't face my cowardice in the future. I stabbed you... because I couldn't bear to see you in pain. The only one I had saved... was my... ugly self._

"I mean because of my own selfish reasons, I pierced him with my blade." At that Rukia jumped out and ran out of the room. She couldn't tell him all of it. She was too much of a coward.

Ichigo stood there staring at the place Rukia was just standing. He thought back to the day his family went to visit his mother's grave and she decided to follow.

"_It wasn't a hollow! The one who killed my mother--was me!"_

Ichigo guessed that she only told him a brief summary of what happened omitting some or even all the details. Ichigo wasn't sure just how important this Kaien guy was to her but although she had said 'close friend,' he feel like it was more. He knew there was no way that Rukia killed someone important to her just like that. She had said for her own selfish reasons but he doubted that after seeing the regret and guilt in her eyes.

Who was her Kaien-dono?

XXX

"Yeah…it's getting late so we're going to head back now." Ichigo told Urahara and Yoruichi. "Is it okay to leave Shirosaki here?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Its fine, you kids go home. Anyways, he's going to need someone that won't hit him when he comes to." Urahara explained. Ichigo nodded then sheepishly inspected the room.

"So…um, do you know where Rukia went?" He asked. Yoruichi chuckled then winked at him.

"She's been sitting in the front for about 2 hours now." Ichigo's eyes bulged at this and quickly said his goodbyes before running down the hall. The moment he stepped past the threshold he saw Rukia standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do you plan on making me wait any longer?" She asked. Ichigo stood there dumbstruck with his jaw slack. A vein throbbed on her head when she got no response so she strode over to him and knocked him upside the head.

"…" Ichigo held in his scream of pain and a wide smile soon came onto his face. _Rukia! She's normal again! I thought for sure she wouldn't speak to me after bringing up such a sensitive topic. _

Rukia was becoming even more confused when he didn't even yell at her for hitting him. She wanted to forget everything that happened earlier so she decided to just act like nothing happened. Although he was smiling she saw great concern in his eyes and that made her lose her façade a bit. She turned around to leave because she didn't want her emotions to become an annoyance. Especially her growing feelings for a certain shinigami representative.

Just as she turned to go her back was pulled against a warm chest. Color immediately rose to her cheeks at his intimate embrace. To cover up how much she liked it, she tried turning around and struggling but he just gripped her tighter around the waist.

"Rukia, when you feel like talking I'll listen." She immediately ceased her struggling. "I shouldn't have brought up such a sensitive topic and expected answers so I'm sorry. Just don't mope around and hurt all by yourself alright? That's what I'm here for." She looked up at him with her wide violet eyes and he felt hypnotized by them. "You need to try and conquer your fears and problems then stand tall. Don't let the past haunt you. That's what the midget I know would do."

Rukia was falling for his sweet words until she regained herself when he called her a midget. Wasn't it the _woman _I know, not _midget?_ Ichigo didn't even notice he said it because he was too busy leaning in closer to her on instinct. He saw her lips part slightly and started to close his eyes but didn't expect it when she jammed her foot hard onto his. He immediately cringed after being taken off guard and Rukia slammed her palm into his face pushing it back.

"AGH!"

"You jerk!" She hopped out of his embrace and looked down at him smugly. "You should learn how to take your own advice!" She huffed and walked away. Ichigo held his face (now sporting a red hand imprint) and glared at her back from the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off before taking long strides to catch up with her. She proceeded to hold her nose high and ignore him but he could still see the fading blush on her cheeks.

_He almost kissed me…!_

Rukia was right; he really should learn how to take his own advice. He was still letting the past haunt him and he was fighting it alone. It was because he wasn't strong enough yet but he knew Rukia should be. He thought of how nice it was to have finally been able to hold her like that and chuckled. Although he could still feel his face sting and his feet throb it was worth it.

XXX

"IC-!"

"CHI-!"

"GOOOO!" Keigo wailed as he ran to greet his friend. Ichigo merely extended his arm outward causing him to flip over and land on the floor. "Why do you have to act so ugly in the morning?!" He complained.

Keigo blinked as he saw two small feet in front of him on the floor. He proceeded to trail his eyes up smooth shapely legs, small hips, a thin waist, a petite bosom and finally two of the most captivating purple eyes known to man kind. He jumped up and opened his arms as tears of joy spilled from his eyes.

"Kuchiki-san! A sight beautiful as ever for these sore-AGH!" He was slammed back on the floor mid-embrace by Ichigo who was ticked off by his openly lecherous observation. Rukia just chuckled warily as she stood above him.

"Haha…um, thanks?" She said.

"Er…no problem." He mumbled from the floor.

"Keep that up and you won't even get any chocolates from your friends Keigo." Mizuiro said as approached the trio. Keigo jumped up and complained to his friend.

"That's not true! The goddesses will bestow upon me their chocolates in exchange for my love! I'll even get more than Ichigo and his playboy twin from America!" He said confidently.

Ichigo just stood there and did a double take. "What the hell? Are you actually talking about that bast…er…Ikasoruk-san?" Keigo cried even louder.

"Yes! All the girls do is sit there and gush over every sound that comes out of his mouth. He's a true ladies man Ichigo! Imagine it…if you just acted like him then you'd be surrounded by girls begging for you to accept their chocolate!" Ichigo tried not to throw up. _Like hell I'd do that!_

"Chocolate…?" Rukia asked feeling left out. Mizuiro and Keigo just looked at her dumbly. Ichigo mentally smacked himself for forgetting to explain this custom to her. Too many things happened that he didn't even remember that this horrid day was coming up.

"You don't know what tomorrow is Kuchiki-san?" Mizuiro asked her. Rukia shook her head back and forth. He smiled before explaining it to her.

"Tomorrow is a tradition that only happens once a year," he told her. "It's called St. Valentine's Day. It's when the females give chocolate to the male gender as a token of their love, preferably homemade as a sign of them being their 'only one.' The later on, on White Day, the males return the favor by giving the females gifts that are usually more expensive." Rukia listened to his explanation in awe as she imagined the many gifts that would be given as thanks to her. Ichigo knew he would regret it the moment her wide orbs turned to him.

"_Ichigo!_" Yup, he would regret it. "We have to go to the store after school!" Rukia demanded.

"And why do we need to do that?" He asked her playing stupid.

"Didn't you hear him? To buy chocolates of course!" She snapped. Ichigo backtracked on that one. Did she say chocolate_s?_

"Did you say chocolate_s_?" He asked.

"Yes! I want tons of Chappy presents on White Day! I can just imagine it! I'll need to give one to every guy in the class!" She said. Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes. That was _not _what he wanted to hear. He'd kill the guys who even thought they might receive one from her. Not that he'd tell her that.

"Oh thank you Kuchiki-san! I will gladly accept your homemade treats and become your only one!" Keigo stated. Ichigo snarled. That certainly would _never _happen if he was there to help it.

"Huh? I'm going to buy them." Rukia told him. Keigo fell at her words.

"No, I've lost the beautiful Kuchiki-san to someone else!"

"My, my Kuchiki-san. You're certainly enthusiastic about it." Mizuiro pointed out. Rukia just smiled in anticipation. Ichigo was just about to tell her that he wouldn't take her to the store but Rukia turned as if reading his mind and glared. He gulped as she dared him to tell her no with her eyes. Ichigo remained silent and hesitantly followed her into the class. She was so cheery that she missed the hopeful looks the guys were giving her but Ichigo didn't. He glared down every one of them who even thought they had the nerve.

Tatsuki watched as Ichigo glared down every male who dared to look at Kuchiki-san then turned to her best friend who was staring longingly at Ichigo. For some reason she was receiving a bad feeling in her gut that told her Orihime might confess to Ichigo tomorrow. She didn't want her to get hurt by being rejected but she certainly didn't want to do the hurting herself by telling her she didn't have a chance.

Tatsuki then turned to stare at Ikarosuk-san's empty seat and wondered to herself if he and Rukia was an item. Did that mean she wasn't interested in Ichigo although she has him practically wrapped around her finger?

"I wonder…" she mused to herself as she returned her gaze to Orihime then noticed Ishida-san looking at her. She sighed in frustration. This one stupid holiday…

It could either make hearts…or it could break them.

"Alright kids, class is beginning!"

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"_Oh, um, t-thank you Kuchiki-san!" The boy stuttered and blushed as he received the white package with girly lace. Rukia smiled and replied in her overly high pitched voice. She walked out into the hallway as the boys eyes followed her out the door. She spotted Shirosaki coming from her right with an armful of chocolate and a smug grin on his face. Rukia rolled her eyes. He certainly was enjoying this holiday._

"_Oi, Rukia-channn" he drawled. "Got any sweets for your favorite hollow?"Rukia eyed his gifts suspiciously as a feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. No, she wasn't jealous. She wasn't jealous that Shirosaki was practically a part of Ichigo and that he enjoyed all of these gifts from the girls. She gave him her last once-over before reaching into her bag and pulling out a box of chocolate. He grinned and quickly accepted the gift._

"_You're going to owe me!" Rukia reminded him harshly. Shirosaki chuckled and winked at her. _

"_Don't worry. For you, I have something special in mind." Rukia glared as the girls from the class gasped in jealously. She could practically feel the outraged stares boring into her back._

"_Do you know where Ichigo is?" She asked him desperate to change the subject. Her fingers played with the ribbon of the last chocolate inside her bag and after hours of debating she finally decided to just give it to him. _

"_The King? I saw him heading to the roof just a few moments ago. Rukia proceeded to walk past him but he insisted on coming with her. "I want to make him jealous of all the chocolates I got." He said._

_As Rukia and Shirosaki climbed the stairs they came upon a sight they didn't expect to see. At the doorway Rukia's only homemade chocolate fell to the ground as she stared with wide eyes. Ichigo and Orihime were in an embrace and a bag of chocolates--no, __**Orihime's **__chocolates-- were dangling from his hand. _

_Shirosaki eyes narrowed as he wondered what the hell Ichigo was doing. He liked Rukia, which Shirosaki knew for a fact after sharing mind and body with him for so long. He snarled as he thought over how much his king just screwed up. Just then, the two pulled apart and spotted them standing there by the door._

"_Rukia?"He asked, his throat dry and his heart breaking at the betrayed look in her eyes. Orihime looked between the two before finally putting her hands up and waving them back and forth._

"_N-no! Kuchiki-san, it's not what it looks like!" She said trying to persuade her. _

"_Don't even speak." Rukia glared daggers at Orihime before lifting her hand up and reciting a kidou under her breath. Instantly Orihime fell backwards held by invisible bounds and Ichigo quickly made to catch her. Ichigo looked up at her desperately and their eyes met once more before she turned and ran._

"_RUKIA!"_

**Author's Note:**

-Please read and review! Tell me what you think of the story so far.

-I'm planning on starting a new Vampi-fic between Ichigo and Rukia. It just came to me in a dream and I can't stop thinking about it! I've never written one before so I'm kinda worried about what you guys will think.

-Anyways till next time!

-Ja Ne!

Mimixthexdeceitful


	6. Preparation

**Disclaimer: I may not own Bleach but I'm sure I could write a pretty good turnout for the characters. Cough, cough, IchiRuki, cough, cough.**

**Chapter 6 **

"Ichigo," Rukia called from her spot on his floor. She became irritated when he continued to lie on his bed seemingly unable to hear her though she knew he could.

"_Ichigo_," She called again more forcibly causing a slight crease in his brow. His fingers discreetly increased the volume of his mp3 player in hopes to block out all other sounds.

"Ichigo!" She yelled. Ichigo sat up, pulled his headphones from his ears and glared at her.

"Rukia, Rukia, _Rukia_! What could you possibly need now?!" He asked exasperated with the constant requests that she had plagued him with all day.

"Get down here and help me!" She demanded, gesturing to all of the white lace and packaged chocolates that littered his once clean room. Ichigo stared at her in disbelief. She actually wanted him to help put together the chocolates that she was giving out to guys that namely weren't him? Was she insane? He eyed the chocolates with disgust before lying back down on the bed, this time with his back facing her.

Rukia's mouth opened slightly. Was he refusing to help her? She grabbed one of the many boxes that surrounded her and threw it at his head. She had the satisfaction of seeing him visibly cringe, grab the chocolate and sit up to face her.

"Bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't I tell you to get down here and help me?" She snapped.

"You seriously want me to help you wrap those things?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Yes, yes Ichigo! I want you to help me wrap these things!" She groaned thoroughly annoyed with his behavior. She wondered if he knew something about the chocolates that she didn't. Were they diseased? Rukia picked up a box and examined it curtly. It didn't look tampered with---no stains, holes or tears. So, why was he looking at them like they carried the plague?

"I'm not touching those things!" He yelled, confirming her thoughts. She stood up quickly and Ichigo jerked back at her abrupt behavior.

"What did you make me buy?!" She asked, shoving a box of chocolate in his direct line of view.

"What?" He nearly squeaked, her tone being completely serious.

"This! Is this chocolate?" She questioned, not necessarily untrusting but unsure of his intentions. He had been acting odd since the beginning of school that morning and the reason for that, she didn't know. Ichigo blinked a few times before his trademark scowl returned to his face and he shoved away the chocolate.

"Of course it's chocolate! What else would it be?" He answered.

"Is that so? Then how come you only let me get this kind of chocolate?"

"Because it was on sale!" Ichigo groaned. "Why? Did you find something wrong with them?" He added sarcastically.

"Did you?" She bit back.

"No, I didn't!"

"So, why won't you help me?" She asked, her fists clenching and unclenching rhythmically as their argument continued on.

"Kami, Rukia! I didn't think you could piss me off more than you've already had!" He blurted out. Rukia backtracked on that one. Piss him off more? What had she done to piss him off before?

Just then, Ichigo's substitute badge began to shriek of hollows and within an instant he was in spirit form heading toward the window.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called as she pulled out her gikongan. Just as she was about to pop the soul candy into her mouth, Ichigo halted her.

"Don't! I'll take care of it. You stay here and finish what you were doing or else it's never going to get done." He commanded. Rukia gasped and had a trail of curses on the tip of her tongue but he left before she could let them out. This was the first time that he ever demanded to go alone and Rukia couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt.

"What did I do to get him mad?" She asked herself as she lied down on his bed. In her mind she began to review the whole day, starting from when school ended.

When the bell rang she had grabbed his arm and demanded that he take her to buy chocolate. She didn't see anything unusual with that. She was a demanding person and he always hesitantly complied unless he wanted to be in a world of hurt.

She had forced him to pick out the chocolates for her since there were so many different shapes, colors and flavors. They had argued for about 5 minutes since she didn't like the ones he'd choose for her. He ended up grabbing a bunch of chocolates without her consent and dragging her to the cash register.

Rukia bit her lip. Hey, he was an asshole. The boxes were plain and all he cared about was that they were on sale. It's not like she was planning to pay for them anyways. After, the cashier scanned all the sweets she had stood there silent as he told them the total. She had turned to Ichigo expectantly and his jaw dropped once he realized she was waiting for him to pay. That wasn't anything to over react about. Like, she was going to waste money on human trifles such as that.

He had carried all of her bags even as she got distracted by the pet store. After, seeing the white rabbits on display she had demanded that he buy her one. He refused.

Jerk.

Rukia sat up and looked back and forth between the chocolates on the floor and the window. True, they were never going to get done if she didn't start but hollow hunting was more satisfying then this.

XXX

"Is that it?" Ichigo asked as his tenth hollow of the night dissipated behind him. He wasn't any less hurt, exhausted or angry from when he began. Forty minutes of running all across town, fighting and chasing down hollows and it still wasn't enough.

Granted, that the whole chasing down hollows part would have been easier if Rukia was there to point him in the right direction. That was just a waste of his time and it took him longer to locate the hollows then it did to kill them. They were pathetic…where was the damn shinigami when you needed her?

Oh yeah, he was the one who told her to stay home and finish wrapping those cursed chocolates of hers. He couldn't believe it. Like hell he was going to aid her in speeding up the process in which she would be feeding many boys fantasies as they can't wait to "return the favor?"

"_Yes! I want tons of Chappy presents on White Day! I can just imagine it!" _

Ichigo scoffed as her words played back in his head. Chappy presents…if that was what she was expecting for White Day then she would be sadly mistaken considering how many overly hormonal teenagers she'd been capturing the attention of.

Bastards.

Ichigo's eyes flashed. No, she wouldn't expect it nor would she have a chance to be mistaken because he wouldn't allow her to receive any return gifts from anyone. The only return gifts that she should ever be expecting were his! He was sure he'd be able to make her melt beneath him that she would never think of another.

He lazily twirled Zangetsu around as his thoughts echoed in his head. It wasn't until the blade settled upon his shoulder that he blushed at the implications from his own words. He looked around quickly as if afraid she would come out if nowhere and figure out what he was thinking.

_Hey, I'm a normal teenage boy! It's normal to have thoughts like that! _Ichigo rationalized but knew if he ever tried that excuse with Rukia it wouldn't go. _Hell_, he grimaced. _She'd probably stick her blade so far into my stomach and remove me of all my guts and other vital organs._

That thought alone was enough to clear his slowly turning perverted mindset. God, he spent too much time around perverted people. Keigo, Urahara and, god help him, his father. Hopefully, that was one trait that hadn't passed down to him.

He raised his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose incase any blood threatened to spill out. Nope, he was good.

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia..." he sighed. "Do you see what you do to me?" His peace was interrupted by a shrill scream behind him. His hand lowered from his face and he turned to see a hollow frozen in attack position with its arms reaching for him. It started to disappear outwards from its middle and that's when Ichigo noticed the tip of a white blade protruding from its stomach, ironically the way he had pictured himself barely a minute ago

Ichigo gulped. He knew only two people with white swords and only one of them would save him from an attack.

As the hollow disappeared, Rukia's once blocked form became present and he was able to watch as she gracefully sheathed Sode no Shirayuki. She began to walk towards him and Ichigo nearly forgot how to breathe. Her presence only brought back all the thoughts that he had just relieved himself of and unfortunately for him, his cheeks also stained red again

"What's with the red, strawberry?" Rukia chuckled as she now stood in front of him. Ichigo replaced his blush with a scowl and the minute he saw her holier-than-thou look, he remembered that he was mad at her.

"Didn't I tell you to stay home?" He asked, wondering what she was doing here in spirit form in front of him. Rukia snorted softly.

"Since when do you give orders," Rukia scoffed and looked down her nose at him, "especially when it comes to our shinigami duties?"

"Shut it," Ichigo grumbled. He should have been expecting that one. The thought also made him wonder about Rukia and relationships. She'd never let a guy tell her what to do, Ichigo inwardly smiled. _Oh yeah, she'd be wearing the pants in all relationships._

"Ichigo, go home. It's been almost an hour now." Rukia told him then smirked. "Did you have trouble finding hollows or something?"

"I said shut it!" He snapped as he turned to go home. "And no, I didn't. I was just taking my time."

"_Sure_," Rukia taunted as she trailed behind him. "Admit it, you need me. If I was there then it would have taken you half the time." She then crossed her arms in contemplation, "…or maybe not considering that your powers were halved. Who knows if I didn't show when I did."

"Then it would've been my fault," Ichigo told her. "I'll just have to work twice as hard when I'm on patrol."

"When you're on patrol?" Rukia asked. "You mean when we're on patrol. Like I'd ever let one measly hollow be the death of you."

"It wouldn't be the death of me."

"That's not the point!" Rukia nearly shouted. "We're partners, Ichigo!" He faced her, eyes wide and completely taken off guard by her sudden outburst. He remained in silent shock even as she trudged up to him and glared him down. Or maybe up was the case because of her height.

"It's not a matter of circumstance," she seethed and emphasized her point by pushing her index finger into his chest. "It's what we do. We watch each others' backs, heal and take care of each other, think things through together! **To-ge-ther**!"

"Is that the only reason?" Ichigo blurted out without thinking.

"What?" Rukia asked, her insistent finger suddenly stilling. He surprised her by suddenly catching her wrist in his hand.

"Partners, is that it?" He asked more clearly. Rukia's heart began to beat faster as he raised her small hand near face level. His intense amber eyes penetrated hers but it didn't stop there. She felt them penetrating her until they reached her inner soul. Suddenly, she felt so vulnerable to him. "Rukia…what am I to you?"

Rukia's eyes widened and many emotions rushed through them. Ichigo searched them looking for an answer and saw many things. Surprise, confusion, uncertainty then one thing he never wanted to be the cause of, fear.

Fear of becoming close to someone.

Fear of opening herself up to another.

Fear of losing that someone.

Fear of being heart broken again.

"I'm…not sure what you mean." Rukia choked out. She was lying and she knew it. She knew very well what he meant. What she didn't know was that Ichigo was able to see through that. He knew she avoided anything that lead to him and her. He released her wrist and placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder but his eyes widened when she trembled at his touch. He wanted so badly to hold her, to comfort her but he misunderstood her reaction. He thought she didn't want him. "Never mind I said anything."

"Ichigo---"

"Let's go home Rukia." He ended. His tone left her no place for discussion. Rukia saw the hurt that flashed in his eyes before he turned. Hurt that she caused. She nervously tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she tried to control herself before she blurted out everything she felt for him. She didn't want to see him like this. She couldn't stand it when he distanced himself from her. She wondered if she really affected him that much.

_It's possible isn't it_, Rukia asked herself, _that you feel it as strongly as I do. I never meant for this to happen, Ichigo._

XXX

Rukia waited until it was well past one before she crept out of his closet and spied on his sleeping form. His chest fell and rose with each breath he took and she could hear his light snoring coming from beneath the blanket.

She approached him quietly and reached her hand out with caution until it hovered above where his head was. Just as she was about to carefully peel away the covers he turned his face, which was now exposed, until Rukia could feel his hot breath on the palm of her hand. Her cheeks flushed with renewed heat and she stilled all movement in case he decided to wake up.

She felt her eyes drawn to his lips and tentatively, her index finger lowered until it brushed against them. He stirred and Rukia pulled back her hand. He groaned softly as he settled into a new position before sighing.

"I lied…Ichigo," Rukia whispered. "Back then, all those times, I really did understand your feelings." She walked back to the closet and pulled out a bag full of groceries. She chanced a look out his door and found the hallways empty. Everyone was definitely sleeping. Before she left she looked back at Ichigo one last time. "It's time I give you a chance to understand mine."

XXX

Isshin woke up confused when he was suddenly assaulted by a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. He slipped on his slippers and quietly crept out of his room, his right hand slightly higher than the other in case he needed to use a kidou.

When he turned his head and looked into the kitchen he was greeted with a sight he hadn't been expecting.

The shinigami who saved his family, Ichigo's secret roommate and the girl who was Kuchiki Byakuya's younger sister was cooking at one in the morning. He looked at the counter and saw a homemade chocolate box amongst other ingredients scattering the marble top. He couldn't help the small twitching of his lip. He was pretty sure he knew what those chocolates were for.

"Ah!" Rukia nearly shouted before pacifying herself. She ran over to the boiling pot that was now bubbling over and spilling hot water all over the stove. "Stupid pointless human machines…" she muttered under her breath. She held the now empty pot and was carrying it to the sink when the lights suddenly turned on. She spun towards where the switch was to see a familiar figure, Ichigo's father casually standing there with his arm outstretched. She instinctively reached to her side to find herself void of her memory replacement device.

_Damn, I'm wearing pajamas!_

"Need help?" Isshin asked her. Rukia looked up from her side to stare at him in disbelief. She wondered if she should knock him out as her eyes discreetly eyed the counter. After a quick moment of indecision she raised her palm flat out before her and Isshins' eyes bulged. She was then overcome with an intense spiritual pressure and was brought down to her knees before it went away.

_That spiritual pressure…was his?!_

"Phew, I wasn't expecting you to do that." Isshin chuckled. He walked over to Rukia and held his hand out. "Sorry about that Rukia-chan but I can't have you destroying my house."

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Rukia demanded. Isshin pouted and pointed at his face.

"What? You don't know me? I'm Ichigo's father!" He exclaimed in disbelief. As Isshin continued to rant and make gestures Rukia took the time to analyze the situation. Was it possible that….

She shunpoed in front of Isshin's unsuspecting person and thrust her hand out toward his mouth. He surprised her by catching her wrist on either side with his hands and the pill balanced on his lips. His face now held a serious expression and Rukia strained her finger to push back the pill. Then, by way of gravity, the pill fell back into his mouth and there was a resounding 'poof' that filled the kitchen. Rukia spotted Isshin's body falling towards her through the smoke and she caught it in her arms. A standing form could be made out from behind the thick cloud that was now disappearing.

"Sh-Shinigami?!" Rukia squeaked as she tried to believe what her eyes were seeing.

A black shihakusho.

"You---!"

A zanpakutou at his left hip.

"Then Ichigo---?!"

The white around his arm.

"But he was human---?"

The crest resting above it.

"…How?"

Isshin walked toward her and Rukia waited expectantly until he pulled his body out of her grasp and proceeded to return to it.

"I'll bet you're always straight forward about things aren't you?" He asked her as he returned to his body with some difficulty. "I wouldn't—expect---less---from a Kuchiki!"

"I don't understand," Rukia said. "How do you know me?"

"How do I know you?" Isshin repeated amused as he dusted off his clothes. "Why wouldn't I know you? You're Kuchiki Rukia."

"You know me from the noble Kuchiki clan?" Rukia asked.

"No," Isshin replied, "I know you as the girl who changed my son's life." He walked over to the sink and refilled the pot with water before bringing it to the stove. "To tell you the truth I was unsure of whether or not Ichigo's powers would ever awaken. He and Karin were always a little different but Ichigo more so. He was so distraught over Masaki's death." He turned on the burner and waited for the water to simmer. "I thought that guilt would someday lessen but as time went on it only became worse. That boy got into fights, isolated himself from everyone, heck he didn't even smile. Then, that day that hollow attacked our house and you appeared out of nowhere." Isshin mused as he lowered the temperature of the now boiling water. "The look on my son's face when you protected our family, I knew from that day on that you'd be an important person in his life."

He sat down at the table and glanced at the instructions on the back of the chocolate box. He motioned Rukia over and she hesitantly sat in the seat across from him.

"I was right. You awakened his power, saved our family and returned the life to his eyes," Isshin then chuckled, "and besides, you're the girl that my son has hopelessly fallen in love with."

"Excuse me?!" Rukia squeaked.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't know!" He said slapping his hand on the table. Rukia blushed and looked off to the side.

"No, I wouldn't say that," she began as she measured her words. "It was more like…I wished I didn't know." She ended ashamed of how she always tried to ignore his feelings.

"That's understandable." Isshin rationalized given her place as both a Kuchiki and shinigami. "But how do you feel about him?"

"I-!"

"Because if I'm not mistaken," he cut her off, "this is a homemade chocolate kit isn't it?"

"…yes---"

"And tomorrow is Valentine's Day right?"

"…yes…"

"And these chocolates are for my son aren't they?"

"……yes…"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Isshin exclaimed. Rukia stood up from her seat startled. He rubbed his palms together and the glint in his eyes told her that he was plotting something. She was now questioning her own reasons for even conversing with this insane man that she still knew nothing about. "Here's the deal Rukia-chan!"

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I'll show you how to use these appliances and help you make these chocolates!" He told her. "In exchange," Isshin laughed, "it's a win-win situation! You give him these chocolates tomorrow, confess your love and then help my boy become a man!"

"Excuse me?!" Rukia asked for what happened to be the third time that night.

XXX

"You'd had better hurry up!" Rukia threatened Ichigo before sliding off his window sill and to the ground below. She landed gracefully on her feet, her school bag in her left hand and the bag of chocolates dangling from her right.

"Demanding midget…" Ichigo grumbled as he buttoned up his uniform shirt leaving the top open. He grabbed his bag and hauled it over his shoulder before exiting his room. As he approached the dining area he grabbed a piece of toast that Yuzu had made earlier and stuffed it in his mouth. His eyes turned to the side and met those of his father who was sitting suspiciously at the end of the table and smirking like an idiot. Immediately, the bread was spurted out of his mouth and Ichigo glared at his father.

"What the hell old man?!" He yelled. "How come you didn't try to kill me today and what's with that face?"

Isshin chuckled. "Huh? Me? I just wanted to greet you out on this special day." He told him innocently.

"Special day my ass." Ichigo muttered and proceeded to walk past him but Isshin wouldn't be thwarted. As soon as the front door was opened so that the whole neighborhood could hear, Isshin spun around to face his son and yelled in the loudest voice possible.

"Don't talk that way boy! It's Valentine's Day and make sure you're nice to all the ladies or else you won't get any chocolate! Now go to school and don't come back until you've finally become a man!"

Ichigo fell on his face and turned around, beet red, to land a hard one on his father.

"Shut the hell up dad!" He yelled before storming out of the house. He closed the fence at the entrance of the clinic and turned to his left to see Rukia leaning against the brick wall. He wondered why she had a small blush upon her face.

"What took you so long?" She asked him as they began to walk away.

"My idiot dad, that's what." He replied. Rukia looked off to the side and a nervous smile appeared on her face.

"O-oh, I see."

XXX

"_Rukia-chan." Isshin called to Rukia as they waited for the chocolates to cool off._

"_Yes?" She responded. She was sitting in the chair next to him and flipping through a manga that she retrieved from the closet._

"_This whole thing about me being a shinigami, I would appreciate it if you don't tell my son." He told her. His chin was propped upon his hand and he was staring at the wall._

_Rukia's eyes widened and she closed her manga taking note to mark her page._

"_Not tell Ichigo? Why?" She asked him._

"_I understand that I haven't told you much but for now it is best that he doesn't know. When the time comes I'll tell him. I still want to remain just his crazy father and be there for the girls a little bit longer." He reasoned out. Rukia didn't quite understand. When would 'a little bit longer' end? What did he mean when the time came? There were so many things she demanded to know but the words remained in her throat._

"_Alright." She replied instead. Suddenly, she felt a fuzzy surface being rubbed against her cheek and the hairs on her back stood up when she realized it was his face._

"_Aw! Rukia-chan you are so understanding it touches my heart! I just have to adopt you!" He told her as she leaned away from his affectionate yet uncomfortable embrace._

"_A-adopt?" She asked him._

"_Before you come home tomorrow ask Ichigo to introduce you as his girlfriend to me and the girls! Then, we can officially accept you into the family and you could call me DADDY ISSHIN!"_

"_Daddy Isshin?!"_

XXX

"Erm, no thanks." Rukia muttered to herself. Forget it, that man was insane if he thought she was going to call him that.

"What?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked up at him and saw his raised eyebrow. After remembering that his father had requested that she tell him nothing, she skipped ahead of him and replied in her high pitched voice that irked him to no end.

"Nothing Ichigo!" She replied and his face contorted in disgust and annoyance. He took longer strides to keep pace with her.

"Oi, don't use that stupid girly voice on me!" He demanded. His words fell to deaf ears as she ignored him and proceeded to talk that way the whole walk.

"Come on, Ichigo! We have to get to school early so I can hand out these presents!" At that request Ichigo began to walk slower than ever. He fell behind her purposely and she glared at his obvious change of pace.

"What?" He asked her innocently.

"Bastard!" She called him dropping her school girl voice before stomping on ahead. Ichigo discreetly eyed the chocolates that filled her bag and his fist clenched lightly in his pocket.

He briefly wondered if one of those chocolates were for him.

**End of Chapter Six!**

**Author's Notes:**

-Sorry for the long wait, if you were even waiting.

-The original chapter six was 8k+ so I ended up splitting it in half into what is chapter 6 and 7.

-With these chapters I wanted to progress the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia before I returned to the actual plot.

-Hope you like and please, please review and tell me what you think.

-Ja ne!


	7. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but this story is mine.**

**Chapter 7 **

"Good morning Ishida-san!" Rukia greeted as she entered the classroom. Behind her, Ichigo followed prepared to beat in the face of every guy that was now eyeing her and her bag of chocolates.

"Ah, good morning Kuchiki-san." He responded as she approached. His gaze fell to the white bag she was holding and he raised an eyebrow. After all, today was Valentine's Day and there was no other logical reason he could think of. "Kuchiki-san, do you actually have chocolates in that bag?"

Before Rukia could respond, Ichigo's hand slammed down on Uryuu's desk. His gaze was murderous and Uryuu wondered what his problem was.

"I can't believe you!" Ichigo hissed at him.

"Believe what Kurosaki?" He asked him calmly. "I was merely asking a question and if you would be so kind as to remove your hand from my desk?"

"Don't even think you're getting any chocolate quincy boy." Ichigo threatened. It was then Ishida realized what was going on. He snorted lightly.

"Please, Kurosaki," he scoffed. "I was not expecting any chocolate from Kuchiki-san nor was I interested---"

"AH!" The girls in the classroom squealed. "Ikasoruk-san!"

Rukia's body tensed at that name and Ichigo stiffened. Shirosaki entered the classroom and smiled to all the girls that greeted him.

"Good morning ladies!" He said coolly.

"Ah, Ikasoruk-san," one girl began. "How come you weren't here for the past 2 days?"

"Oh…" He mused and he looked toward Ichigo and Rukia out of the corner of his eye. Ichigo orbs were narrowed and the atmosphere between them was dense and challenging. Self-consciously, Ichigo moved slightly in front of Rukia as a protective gesture. Shirosaki smirked at this before answering the girl. "I wasn't feeling like myself these past few days. You know, bed-ridden and such."

"Oh that's terrible!" She gasped. "I hope you're feeling better today!"

"Yeah," Shirosaki chuckled. "I hope I am too." He began to descend down his row before taking his seat to the right of Rukia. Her back was noticeably tense and her face was twitching as if the task of maintaining her fake expression was becoming difficult.

"Relax, Rukia-chan." He whispered. "I'm not going to bite." He then looked at Ichigo who was looking out the window without a care but he knew he was listening. "I'm not going to lose control anytime soon so stop acting like I'm going to jump you."

Rukia pretended to ignore him but Shirosaki would have none of that. He reached over and released some of his spiritual pressure once he made contact with her arm. It coursed through her but the aura that she had once been fearful of was nowhere to be felt. She finally picked up her head to look at him confused. He smiled upon receiving her attention and proceeded to pull away his collar. On his lower neck was what appeared to be---

"A tattoo?" Ichigo asked disbelievingly. His hollow glared at him before looking down at him.

"No, it's a binding spell idiot. The old man and the cat cast this upon me while I was knocked out. It's temporary for now until we find a solution to your problem and it can suppress my hollow instincts if they chose to act up again." He explained in a low voice. Rukia nodded wearily and turned to Ichigo who was eyeing the marking apprehensively.

"Should we go to Urahara tomorrow then?" She asked him.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "The sooner, the better and besides, I want to verify what playboy over there told us." His hollow snorted.

"Tch, ungrateful bas---"

"Ikasoruk-san!" Some random girl called. The three of them looked up at the same time to see a petite girl walking up to his desk. A blush was prominent on her face and she pulled out a small box of chocolates from behind her back. "Please accept my chocolates!"

To Ichigo's horror and Rukia's surprise, Shirosaki merely grinned like an overindulged child and accepted the sweets.

"Thank you. Don't mind if I do!" He said before popping one into his mouth. The girl looked near close to fainting until her friends ran up and retrieved her, giggling something about 'yay, you did it!'

"What is wrong with you?" Ichigo hissed. "You can't just go accepting chocolates like that; it's not something I'd do!"

"Right-o," His hollow smirked. "It's because I'm not you. I'm **better** than you."

"Why you---"

"In fact, I'm that much better that Rukia-chan here has chocolates for me."

"I do?" Rukia asked.

"She does?" Ichigo echoed.

"Yes, she does." His hollow gritted out. "Don't you Rukia-chan?"

Rukia looked at him warily. She hadn't planned on making any certain number of chocolates but just enough to give out to some guys in her class. Those chocolates didn't matter to her because there was only one –her hands toyed with the one that lay at the bottom of the bag- that truly did. The ones that didn't though, she hadn't made with him specifically in mind either. Hell, he was the farthest thing from her mind after thay incident at Urahara's shop.

"I guess…" Rukia sighed before reaching into her bag and pulling out some chocolates. Ichigo sputtered in disbelief and was thankful when Ochi-sensei walked into the room and ordered everyone to their seats.

"Now, I know it's Valentine's Day and that many of you are eager to give or receive chocolates but, let me remind you kids that this is still class and when it's class, I'll still be teaching." She told them eyeing everybody and making sure that all chocolate was put away. "So in short, hold off any lovey-dovey stuff that you guys plan to start until lunch time thank you."

Ichigo silently thanked the gods from his seat and Shirosaki, knowing his thoughts, glared at him.

"I'll be getting some at lunchtime." He told him confidently. Ichigo glared back and turned to Rukia.

"You'd had better not be expecting any return gifts from him." He stated.

"What?" Rukia asked as she envisioned a gigantic Chappy the Rabbit stuffed animal going 'poof'. "Ichigo, you can't break tradition---!"

"Class!" Ochi-sensei shouted and slammed her book for emphasis. Everybody jumped and all conversations ceased. She smiled at the reaction before starting the lesson.

Rukia gave Ichigo a side glance and she finally noticed how utterly pissed he looked. Had he been sporting that face since they walked in and she never noticed? His features were etched into a deep frown, if possible deeper then it usually was. _Any more_, Rukia lazily noted, _then his eyebrows would be meeting._

He surprised her when his eyes suddenly turned and met hers. They widened a fraction being that he obviously hadn't expected her to be staring at him. They held each other's stare for what felt like eternity before they both ended up blushing and looking away. Rukia had looked away first. The longer she stared, the more smoldering his eyes became. It was then she realized the seriousness of what she was going to do later on. The confidence that she had grown the night before lessened and she could feel an unnerving feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. The simple act of giving chocolate didn't seem so simple anymore.

To give or not to give, she wondered. At first, she had been so sure of herself. While she was making the chocolates last night she had envisioned what would occur. It involved forceful talk, Ichigo dramatically confessing his love to her and then her accepting him. She wouldn't admit that her ideas were influenced by a certain shoujo manga she had been reading then.

_No, I have to do it! It's too late to back down now_, Rukia rationalized with herself. The lesson drawled on but her mind was somewhere else the entire time. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't realize the bell had rung until everyone was standing up and packing their things.

Jolting out of her seat, she rushed to place all of her things into her school bag since Ichigo was already walking up the row. Just as she grabbed her bag and the one filled with her chocolates, she called out to him.

"I-Ichigo!" She called but it came out as a squeak instead. He stopped and turned to her with a blank stare though there was noticeable smirk lingering on his lips. She blushed and cleared her throat then proceeded to slowly walk up to him. What she hadn't been expecting though was for Orihime to run up to him instead.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She waved before standing a little too close to him in Rukia's opinion. "Um…I was wondering if I could talk to you in private for a bit. It's important."

Of course Ichigo being Ichigo didn't realize the obviousness of what she wanted to talk to him about.

"It's important? Uh…I guess." He replied. Rukia's mouth dropped a fraction from her frozen spot in the row. He turned to her. "Hey, Rukia? Can this wait a bit? Orihime wants to talk to me."

"Sure…I guess this can wait." Rukia gritted out. In reality, she wanted to walk up to him and smack him upside the head. How dare he put her second! She called him first!

She watched them disappear behind the threshold and her angry eyes soon showed longing. They then fell to the white bag dangling from her hand and she sighed. Putting on a face she approached one of the boys that were leaning against the wall talking to his friends. As she came closer they immediately noticed and began nudging each other.

"Hello!" Rukia greeted in her schoolgirl voice.

"Hello, Kuchiki-san." The main one said smoothly and flirtatiously. "Did you need something?"

"No, that's not why I came over here. I made lots of chocolates yesterday and it's a lot to carry around." She explained not wanting to talk more than she was required to. "I was hoping to lighten my load by giving them out so here…"

The boy's eyes widened when she dropped a small box of chocolate into his palm. His friends held shocked and jealous looks but Rukia didn't care. The boy then proceeded to look her up and down now that her orange topped bodyguard was nowhere to be seen. Surely, if Ichigo had been there then the boys face would have been bashed in.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" She said before walking away. "I would also like to receive Chappy the Rabbit presents on White Day! Thanks!"

XXX

"The rooftop? You want to talk up there?" Ichigo asked as he followed Orihime up the stairs.

"Yes, I want us to be alone when we talk." She blushed. Ichigo merely nodded. His mind had already lost focus on Orihime and drifted towards Rukia. He wondered why she had called him and he could've sworn that he saw anger in her eyes. _Oh well_, he sighed. _I better get this over with quickly before she takes it out on me. An angry Rukia is a violent Rukia._

When they walked up to the rooftop Orihime immediately went to look through the fencing while Ichigo stayed some 5 feet behind her. He saw her hands clenching and unclenching in what appeared to be nervousness.

"Are you okay Orihime?" Ichigo asked her.

"Yes! I mean y-yes."

"Okay…so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well…today is Valentine's Day…" She started. At the mention of that horrid holiday, Ichigo began to get an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. At first he had remembered all the trouble that the holiday had caused him with Rukia but then he was wondering why Orihime was bringing it up. The reasons that his mind was coming up with left him dreading what was to come.

"Yeah, it is…" He said carefully. His thoughts were confirmed when she bounced away from the fence and walked up to him. She fidgeted in her spot and bowed her head low.

"Well, I like you Kurosaki-kun!" She blurted out, her face crimson. "I want to be by your side."

"Orihime, I---" He was stopped when she pulled out a bag of chocolates that she had been hiding the whole time. She thrust it out towards him, hands extended, and waited for him to take them. He didn't.

"I can't Orihime." He said, hoping she would understand. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked him. "Don't you know that I love you so much that it hurts..."

"I can't return your feelings Orihime." He told her. "I'm not the right guy for you." There was a prolonged silence as Ichigo waited for a response. His head shot up when he heard a small hiccup come from her.

"Is that it? Or is it that I'm not the right girl for you?" She asked. She looked straight into his eyes through her tears and found his guilty orbs. "It's Kuchiki-san isn't it?"

He didn't respond but Orihime already knew the answer. The chocolate fell from her hands and she brought them back to her face to wipe away the tears.

"I-It's okay really. I'm -hiccup- sorry I w-wasted your time. I-If she's the one who can make you---" Orihime choked, "happy." She smiled and turned to walk away. Ichigo bent down and picked up her discarded chocolates. He reached out and grabbed Orihime's hand then pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, she does." Ichigo told her. "She's the one who makes me happy. You can be by my side. I want you to as my friend." Those words triggered something in Orihime and she finally lost her smile and broke down.

Ichigo held her until she stopped crying.

XXX

"Oh, um, t-thank you Kuchiki-san!" The boy stuttered and blushed as he received the white package with girly lace. Rukia smiled and replied in her overly high pitched voice. She walked out into the hallway as the boys' eyes followed her out the door. She spotted Shirosaki coming from her right with an armful of chocolate and a smug grin on his face. Rukia rolled her eyes. He certainly was enjoying this holiday.

"Oi, Rukia-channn" he drawled. "Got any sweets for your favorite hollow?" Rukia eyed his gifts suspiciously as a feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. No, she wasn't jealous. She wasn't jealous that Shirosaki was practically a part of Ichigo and that he enjoyed all of these gifts from the girls. She gave him her last once-over before reaching into her bag and pulling out a box of chocolate. He grinned and quickly accepted the gift.

"You're going to owe me!" Rukia reminded him harshly. Shirosaki chuckled and winked at her.

"Don't worry. For you, I have something special in mind." Rukia glared as the girls from the class gasped in jealously. She could practically feel the outraged stares boring into her back.

"Do you know where Ichigo is?" She asked him desperate to change the subject. Her fingers played with the ribbon of the last chocolate inside her bag and after hours of debating she finally decided to just give it to him.

"The King? I saw him heading to the roof just a few moments ago. Rukia proceeded to walk past him but he insisted on coming with her. "I want to make him jealous of all the chocolates I got." He said.

As Rukia and Shirosaki climbed the stairs they came upon a sight they didn't expect to see. At the doorway Rukia's only homemade chocolate fell to the ground as she stared with wide eyes. Ichigo and Orihime were in an embrace and a bag of chocolates--no, Orihime's chocolates-- were dangling from his hand.

Shirosaki eyes narrowed as he wondered what the hell Ichigo was doing. He liked Rukia, which Shirosaki knew for a fact after sharing mind and body with him for so long. He snarled as he thought over how much his king just screwed up. Just then, the two pulled apart and spotted them standing there by the door.

"Rukia?" He asked, his throat dry and his heart breaking at the betrayed look in her eyes. Orihime looked between the two before finally putting her hands up and waving them back and forth.

"N-no! Kuchiki-san, it's not what it looks like!" She said trying to persuade her.

"Don't even speak." Rukia glared daggers at Orihime before lifting her hand up and reciting a kidou under her breath. Instantly Orihime fell backwards held by invisible bounds and Ichigo quickly made to catch her. Ichigo looked up at her desperately and their eyes met once more before she turned and ran.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled. He looked down at Orihime desperately who was still bounded by Rukia's spell.

"I'll be fine! Go after her." She told him. He nodded and sat her down on her knees before running toward the stairs. He bent down and picked up the chocolates that Rukia had dropped and stood back up. When he did he could've sworn that his hollow had muttered something under his breath.

Do it right this time.

His eyes met Shirosaki's from the corner of his eye and an unspoken agreement was made between them. Ichigo ran.

XXX

Rukia felt like she was suffocating. It was as if someone was reaching into her chest and squeezing her heart. It was more painful than anything she had ever experienced before. She felt used; betrayed.

As she ran, her vision began to get blurry. The tears stung and she desperately tried to wipe away the visible sign of her weakness.

Ichigo and Orihime...she should have known.

She was stupid for even thinking Ichigo would choose her despite what Isshin and her own heart told her. Orihime was an attractive girl while she had the body of a child. She had a joyous atmosphere while she had a background of pain and suffering. But most of all Orihime was human. Ichigo was human. She was a shinigami. Orihime would be able to give him the normal life that she had taken away. It was best for him wasn't it?

So, why wasn't her heart okay with that?

Rukia heard her name being called and that shook her out of her endeavor. Her face contorted when she recognized the spiritual pressure that was coming towards her. Before she even resumed running she saw that flash of orange at the opposite end of the hall.

"R-Rukia! Wait!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia cursed, she should have sensed him earlier. She immediately dashed the other way and Ichigo found himself running out of breath. She noticed this and began to run faster but Ichigo wouldn't have any of that.

"Oh no you don't." He said under his breath as he pulled out his substitute shinigami badge. He slammed it against his chest and his soul separated from his body. Momentarily, he was against leaving his body there but its importance was outweighed. He shunpoed towards the opposite end of the hall and held out his arms just as Rukia crashed into him. He wrapped his arms around her and she tried to break free but he was too strong.

"Dammit, Ichigo! Let me go!" She demanded as she writhed in his hold.

"No!" He grunted as she hit him everywhere. "Not until you settle down and listen to me!'

"Just leave me alone! Go back to Orihime!" She yelled.

"Why the -oof- hell would I do that?" He asked her as he continued to take her blows.

"I don't know, maybe because you love her." Rukia spat out and his eyes widened in horror. No, that wasn't it! Her fists continued to pummel his chest until he finally had enough. He grabbed her wrists and tried yanking them away.

"Dammit Rukia! I love _you_!" He yelled at her in both desperation and anger for even thinking that. His face was beet red in what would have been a blush but given the circumstance, it was from frustration. Either way, it was still a confession from his heart and it left him vulnerable to her. She shocked him by smacking him.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"Stop what and dammit, stop hitting me!" He gritted out.

"Just stop it!" She screamed again, her body now thrashing in his hold. Ichigo couldn't support her anymore with her arms and legs moving around so much. He lost his footing and the both of them fell to the ground, her back propped against the wall with him hovering over her. It was then Ichigo managed to get a closer look at her face. Her cheeks were covered with streams of tears both dried and anew. He released one of her wrists and used that hand to gently lift up her chin. Her face was flushed and she was indeed crying.

"Stop making me feel this way..." Rukia said in a pained whisper. "These human emotions...I hate you for making me feel this way." She looked at his side to see her open bag of chocolates that he had long dropped to restrain her. She picked up one of the few that remained in the bag and held them up between her fingers. "You've even involved me in these human rituals that are so," Rukia choked, "so stupid."

Ichigo grasped her wrist gently and looked from the chocolate to her. "Are these for me?" He asked her. Rukia looked off to the side without giving him an answer. He released her other wrist and used to it to turn her face back towards him.

"Did you make these?" He tried again. A faint blush covered Rukia's cheeks and her face still held that stubborn expression. She finally gave a small nod though she refused to look at him. Ichigo smiled and lightly tugged on her wrist pulling it towards him. Rukia's head shot up the moment she felt his hot breath on her hand. She only had a moment to gasp before he leaned, his mouth enveloping the chocolate and the tiny tips of her fingers. Heat rushed to her cheeks as his intense amber eyes never once wavered from her own. He sucked on the tips lightly to remove any last bit of chocolate before pulling away.

"That chocolate was your way of telling me your feelings without saying anything. And that was me accepting them." He told her.

"But...you and Orihime, I saw you two---"

"You saw nothing." Ichigo interrupted. "What you saw was me telling her that you're the only girl for me." Rukia gasped. "And don't these," Ichigo gestured to the chocolates beside them, "mean that I'm your only one too?"

"I-I---"

"Am I your only one Rukia?" He asked.

"...Y-Yes..." She answered softly. Ichigo smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers. Both of their eyes fell closed as he reveled in the moment while Rukia was in disbelief that it was actually happening.

"'I love you', I've waited too long to say that." He told her before a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "I know you made me those chocolate but I still want to hear it from your own lips."

"I love you Kurosaki Ichigo." She said testing the phrase herself. It sounded so foreign to her but she liked it. "Always have, always will."

"Good." He said simply before wiping both of her eyes with his thumbs and kissing them. Rukia turned her face to the side, beet red.

"Stop that." She told him. Ichigo smirked.

"Why? Am I embarrassing you?" He asked.

"No, I just didn't know you were so sweet." It was Ichigo's turn to blush.

"Shut it! You don't get to see this often." He said standing up and brushing off his robes. He held out his hand and picked Rukia up to her feet. "You know, I never expected our confession to come out like that."

"It wasn't supposed to." Rukia told him, stretching out her sore back from being in that position for so long. "Or that's not the way I was told it would. Ah, Ichigo?" She called, eyeing him apprehensively. "I don't have to take my clothes off right?"

Ichigo turned ten shades of red. "Who the fuck told you that?" He sputtered.

"No one. That's what happened in the manga I read." She explained.

"Geez, Rukia those things aren't real." He said trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

"Well, aren't you supposed to kiss me?" She asked. Ichigo noted the small blush on her face when he turned around to face her. He approached her and tilted her chin up.

"I think I am." Ichigo told her. "Nothing ever goes normally for us does it?" Rukia looked him dead in the eye.

"With me, nothing's ever going to be normal Ichigo." She told him seriously. "You could still back down now."

"No, who ever said I wanted normal." He said as he leaned in closer. "In fact, I like different. _A lot_." Rukia's eyes were half-lidded as she waited for him to come closer.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting into?" She whispered. Ichigo's eyes closed.

"I have no fucking idea." Rukia didn't hear the bell ringing or notice the students filling the hallways. She stood there, eyes closed, on his toes waiting for what was to come…it never did. She opened her eyes in confusion only to see no Ichigo standing in front of her.

"Ichi—"

"Did he faint?"

"Oh my god, is he alright?"

Rukia looked toward the end of the hall to see a crowd of students hovering over Ichigo's body. Then she saw Ichigo running _away_ from her and towards his body. Her face flushed and her fist twitched in anticipation. She couldn't believe the nerve of that guy!

"Jerk…" She muttered under her breath as she heading towards the crowd. _Nothing ever _does_ go normally between us. _She confirmed as she thought of how he never kissed her from the start. But she was different…

And Ichigo liked different.

Rukia thought over what she would do once school was over. She would hit him for leaving her embarrassed like that. Yes, she would hit him hard and then while he would be busy yelling at her, she would pull him in and get her first kiss. Regardless of if he was complying or not.

_Oh yeah, _Rukia thought, _I'll be wearing the pants in this relationship. _

**End of Chapter Seven!**

**Author's Notes:**

-Basically, the notes were summarized in the previous chapter

-Hope you like and please, please review and tell me what you think.

-Ja ne!


	8. Hidden Motives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but this story is mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8**

"Goodbye Kuchiki-san! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, see you tomorrow!" Rukia waved as she closed her locker. She turned around with her fake smile still etched upon her face until she saw Ichigo leaning near the entrance waiting for her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the sight of him but she coughed to regain herself. His shoulders jumped at the sound and his head swung over to her direction. The moment his eyes fell on her, a light blush stained his cheeks and he pushed off the locker to stand waiting awkwardly. Her own cheeks colored to match his as she walked toward him with concealed nervousness.

"Hey, Ichigo." She greeted wondering why it seemed so different to be near him now. After all, they didn't have a problem before when they were in each other's arms. She still couldn't believe only an hour had passed since they confessed their feelings to one another

"Hey…Rukia." He breathed. His body relaxed but his scowl remained present as he kept up his appearance. His eyes though, those smoldering amber depths had softened the moment he laid eyes on her. It was a change only Rukia could notice. Her heart jumped at the fact that it was because of her.

He held out his hand and Rukia hesitated. She came closer to him while her mind was in turmoil over his invitation. _He just wants you to hold his hand! Get a hold of yourself! _Her hand twitched but instead of raising it to meet his she gave him her school bag instead. She didn't want to come off as some lovesick human.

"Thanks Ichigo!" She beamed and started to walk away. Ichigo sputtered and quickly reached out to grab her arm.

"R-Rukia?! That's not what---" He cried only to have his lips sealed quite literally. He hadn't been prepared for it when she spun around and wrapped her hand around the back of his head to pull him down for a brief kiss. The moment their lips touched, Ichigo's mind blanked as Rukia held him still. She pulled away until only their lips remained brushing. She noted with a smug smile his lidded-eyes and vacant expression which gave her an odd sense of satisfaction. Her heart raced but she remained in control when she spoke.

"Idiot. Weren't you supposed to kiss me first? Behold, Kurosaki Ichigo, the guy who does everything ass backwards." Her words seemed to trigger something in him as his lidded eyes regained their focus. She was oblivious to the intent that was shining clear in his eyes and when she started to pull back, he surged forward capturing her lips in a real kiss. This time Rukia had been the one unprepared as they awkwardly moved backwards trying to keep their footing. Once they managed to balance themselves everything just fell into place. Their lips moved at a rhythm they started to become accustomed to and after a few breathtaking moments, Ichigo pulled away. It was his turn to smirk at the dreamy expression on her face that was a major difference from her usually passive one.

"So…" He breathed out. "Like you were saying?" Rukia couldn't get over how unbelievably seductive he looked at the moment. It made her wonder if the person in front of her was really hers. "_Hello_, earth to Rukia?" He grinned. "Damn, I must be one hell of a kisser or something." Rukia snapped out of her haze and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"You wish!" She punched him in the gut and haughtily walked away. He doubled-over in pain and glared at her retreating figure.

"Bitch…" Ichigo muttered as he straightened himself up and moved to hold both of their bags in one hand. He strode after her and managed to catch up once they were a good distance away from the school. He looked down at her but she appeared to be ignoring him. This wasn't right Ichigo concluded. Rukia was his…girlfriend, his cheeks burned at that. Things were supposed to be different so why did it feel the same? He glanced down at her swaying hand before looking back ahead, eyebrows furrowed. Quickly, he grabbed her hand and was almost embarrassed at how content he felt from that one action. _Was that all it took? _He mused.

Rukia on the other hand jumped at his sudden action. "What the hell are you doing, you brute?!" She asked looking down at his death grip on her tiny hand. "Are you trying to cut the circulation to my hand?"

"Sh-shut up!" He replied flustered as he loosened his grip. "I'm holding your hand whether you like it or not!" Rukia raised an eyebrow at this and gave him an almost threatening look. He cringed slightly before looking away. "Look, I don't do this often, okay?" He muttered in a softer voice.

It was silent after that as they both continued on their way home. Along the way Ichigo felt Rukia slide her hand out of his grip and he felt his heart sink. He figured she wasn't one for much close contact but was surprised when he felt his hand being turned over. Her movements were slow but eventually she entwined their fingers and Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

They pulled their usual routine of Rukia's entry through the window while he entered through the front door. He opened the door and looked behind him just to make sure Rukia was out of sight. Just as he faced forward he was startled to see his father frozen in what looked like an attack position. On his face was an incredulous look and Ichigo looked behind him to see Karin and Yuzu giving him ones of the same kind.

"What?" He asked irritated with the silence and awkward stares. "Is there something on my face?"

"Y-yes!" His father stuttered in disbelief. "That!" He pointed. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and caught a reflection of himself on a random surface in the room. What was wrong with his face? There was a small grin and his eyebrows were more relaxed. So what, he was happy.

"M-Masaki!" Isshin yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran over to the poster. "Can it be?! I've succeeded?!" Ichigo quickly slammed the door shut before the neighbors could hear anymore outbursts.

"Tone it down, old man!" Ichigo hissed and complained. "I had a long day today and it would be nice if-"

"He has a girlfriend!" Isshin cheered. Ichigo's mouth clamped shut and Karin choked. What was wrong with the man? Did he have super senses or something? "It's true isn't it?!" He asked no one in particularly while he examined his son's reaction in awe.

"T-That's none of your damn business!" He snapped but Isshin would have none of it.

"None of my business?" Isshin repeated incredulously before swinging a punch at him. "Boy! As a _caring_ father, it's my right to know when my celibate, impotent, idiot son becomes a man!"

Ichigo grunted as he caught his father's fist and a vein throbbed in his forehead. "Well, maybe the _constantly abused_ son doesn't have to say anything because his Dad's embarrassing, immature and obnoxious!" Ichigo punched him in the gut. "And I'm not impotent!" He added.

"So, you _have _become a man!" Isshin gasped from his place on the floor. Ichigo turned red and nearly lost his footing.

"We haven't had sex!" Ichigo roared. There was complete silence and he could've sworn he heard crickets chirping in the background. Karin stared at him wide-eyed while Yuzu had her hands clasped together. His dad, unsurprisingly, had the biggest shit grin he had ever seen before.

"So…it's true?" Yuzu spoke before a wide smile came upon her face. She walked up to Ichigo and grasped his sleeve. "Is it true Ichi-nii?!" Ichigo looked down at his joyful sister and groaned. He couldn't lie to her.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"What was that, Ichi-nii?" Karin smirked. Ichigo gave her a death glare and lost it.

"Yes! Yes, I have a girlfriend!" He practically shouted to the ceiling not daring to look any of them in the eye. "There you have it! Are you all happy now?!"

"I-Ichi-nii, this is wonderful!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Gee, I didn't think you had it in you." Karin commented.

"Thanks Karin." He glared.

"So, my boy!" Isshin jumped up and patted his son on the back. "When are you bringing her over?"

"She's alr-er, like hell I'm bringing her over to meet you lunatics!" He quickly covered up. He missed the knowing look in Isshin's eyes.

"Next week." Isshin demanded.

"Huh?" Ichigo said stupidly. He watched as his dad stroked his chin thoughtfully and a gleam shown in his eyes.

"I want you to bring her over next week to meet the family." Ichigo's mouth dropped open. Like Rukia would even agree to that and as if he would allow it!

"No, never." He confirmed out loud. When he looked up and saw the threatening look on his father's face he gulped but stood his ground.

"What did you say boy?" He began.

"I said no!" He yelled just as he was tackled to the floor.

XXX

Shirosaki's eyes shone blue as he tried once again to increase his spiritual pressure to a decent amount but failed miserably. He cursed and collapsed back onto the bed spent out of energy. He felt the spot where Urahara and Yoruichi had cast that binding spell on him and his fingers started to rake down the skin as if that alone could remove it.

"Bastards…" He spat out nastily. He lowered his fingers and unbuttoned the school uniform shirt and tossed it to the ground. "I need to get out of this stupid gigai. I feel like I'm being smothered…" An image of Urahara's chortling face while he suffered appeared in his mind. "Like hell, he'd let me out though. It's not like they have to worry about _that _happening again. Did they forget about their stupid binding spell?"

He closed his eyes and it wasn't long before he felt a soft breeze caress his skin. He released a heavy sigh of relief as he let himself fall backwards until his back connected with a hard surface. The air to his side moved and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Long time no see, Zangetsu." He greeted. He finally opened his eyes to peer at the white clouds above him before turning to his side.

"Yes, it's been a while since your…disappearance." He said. Shirosaki laughed and came up to a sitting position.

"Did you actually miss me old man?" He asked only to receive an un-amused look. "Hey, I'm here more than the King is."

"He's been distressed lately. He doesn't have the time." Zangetsu replied simply while giving him a pointed look.

"What?" Shirosaki asked. "He's fine now. See, how clear the sky is?"

"Yes, it is the Queen's doing."

"Queen?" Shirosaki echoed. "Don't you think it's too soon to be calling her that? You can't make assumptions you know."

"It's not an assumption, it's the inevitable. She is the source of his power and his will to live. They are destined to be together. With her by his side, he will continue to grow stronger." Zangetsu glanced at Shirosaki whose face adorned a scheming smile.

"Of course, I already knew that." He replied as he stood up and dusted his white robes. "But don't forget that while he's busy growing stronger, so am I." He began to walk toward the end of the rooftop but was halted by Zangetsu's critical stare boring into his back. He turned his face to the side to look at him.

"If there's something you want, then say it."

"The sky." Zangetsu said. "This is the clearest it has ever been. Are you going to keep it that way?" Shirosaki smirked and faced forward. He took one step off the edge of the building and his foot disappeared upwards to his leg.

"When the King is at his strongest that's when I'll return," He moved the rest of his body off the building and it disappeared also. "I won't bring rain though…" A sinister grin showed on his face. "I'm going to bring a storm."

XXX

Orihime sighed as she collapsed on the couch. "Wow, today so much has happened. I'm exhausted!" She said and grabbed her remote. She began flipping through the channels but was interrupted by knocking at her door. She put down the remote and walked to her door and looked through the hole to see someone she hadn't expected to visit her.

"Uryuu?" She asked surprised to see her president and comrade standing in front of her apartment door. "Is there something wrong?"

"Orihime." He nodded in greeting. "Sorry, for the unexpected visit but can I come in?" She nodded generously and pulled back the door all the way.

"Of course, make yourself at home!" She reassured him. He nodded and removed his shoes and jacket. He walked to her tea table and sat down expecting her to do the same. She poured him a cup of tea before pouring herself one and sitting down. "So, why did you visit?" Orihime asked him.

"I saw you today." He replied. Orihime's grip tightened on her tea cup.

"Um, with Kurosaki-kun?" She asked. Uryuu gave her a weird look.

"Kurosaki? No, Ikasoruk-san." He corrected.

"Oh, yes…we spoke for a short while." Orihime said as she tried to remember. "What about him?" Uryuu leaned back and adjusted his glasses.

"Um, well how should I put this?" He asked himself. "Have you sensed anything odd when you're around him?"

"Odd?" She repeated. "Um, I don't know about odd. He's seems quite normal to me. Hm…" She tapped her chin in thought. "Oh! I know! It's sort of like Kurosaki-kun's!" She smiled at her conclusion. Uryuu didn't look surprised.

"I see…that's what I thought as well." Uryuu told her. "I thought it was strange that they had a resemblance to one another but I later dismissed it. That was until I began to notice the shifts in his reiatsu. He has an unusually high spiritual pressure…just like Kurosaki's. Now, _that _couldn't be mere coincidence."

Uryuu's words had triggered something in her mind. She tried to listen to him but images and words kept coming back to her. Why couldn't she remember? Was she that upset over Kurosaki-kun's rejection?

"I was thinking a doppelganger or something along that kind. I mean, we don't even know if he's good or bad…" He continued. Orihime closed her eyes and focused really hard. She could hear the voice in her head.

"_Are you scared of me now? Ha, pathetic just like I always thought you were."_

Who was that talking? Ikasoruk-san?

"_You're causing problems for the King, absolutely nothing but a nuisance. How can you possibly want to be with him if you're afraid of me, huh? Don't you get it? I __**am **__him, just as much as he's me. That's never going to change!"_

She could feel herself shaking in fear. She was scared.

"_Just because I'm a hollow, you think it'd be that easy to get rid of me? To have me leave for your benefit?! Sorry to break it to you but he __**needs **__me. Your screwed up logic amuses me but I can't have you messing things up for us."_

_He placed one pointer finger on her forehead._

"_Sorry, but I need you to forget this little conversation of ours." A terrifying smile. "Night, night." Everything turned white._

"Hollow!" She gasped. Uryuu looked up at her surprised. "Ikasoruk-san! I'm not sure, I can't remember. But I know he's a hollow." She repeated.

"Hollow?" He asked in disbelief. "One that can imitate Kurosaki?"

"It could be." Orihime said as she tried to recollect her thoughts. "But I have a bad feeling it's more than just that. It didn't just feel like an imitation…it felt like he _was _Kurosaki-kun." Uryuu gave her a serious but concerned look.

"Orihime…what exactly happened on that rooftop that I didn't see?" She removed her hand from her head and gave him a desperate look.

"I don't know."

XXX

"Sure."

"Good, I didn't think---WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I said sure." Rukia repeated simply. Ichigo rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Do you know what you're agreeing to? My family is a bunch of psychos as you already know!" He said as he shook her shoulders. Rukia gave him an annoyed look and shoved his hands off of her.

"I don't see what the problem is. I want to meet them since they obviously want to meet me." She reasoned. Ichigo slapped his hands on his face. He could just imagine the embarrassing questions they would ask or more specifically, the ones his father would. _Are you in love? What was it about my son they persuaded you to chose him? Are you thinking about marriage? How is he in bed? Does he last long enough to finish the job? Don't worry about teen pregnancy; I'll support any decision you chose to make. Speaking of which, are you pregnant yet?_

"Rukia…" He groaned. "I'm not sure you'll be prepared for anything my dad's going to ask you." Rukia's expression turned into an offended one.

"Me, not prepared?" She echoed incredulously and he nodded. "Questions like what?" She demanded.

"I don't know. Maybe, something along the lines of 'when can I expect my first grandchild?!" He had the satisfaction of seeing her blush.

"Um…b-but Ichigo. I'm not ready to have a child yet…" She told him carefully. Ichigo flushed red.

"What are you telling me that for?! Tell my dad that when he asks! It's not like I wanted to have a kid yet." He said exasperated. Rukia perked up at this.

"So, you will let me meet them?" She asked. Ichigo collapsed on his bed and turned his back to her.

"It's not like I have a choice right?" He grumbled. Rukia thought this over and smiled.

"Nope, not really." Rukia approached the bed and sat on it. "Ichigo?" She called. When he didn't answer her she poked him. "Ichigo?" She said in a more high-pitched voice. She continued to poke him until he responded and yelped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him.

"I-Ichigo?" She blushed. He traced her face with 2 fingers and dragged them down to cup her chin. His smoldering amber orbs penetrated her and when he leaned in, her eyes closed. Their lips met and Rukia's body felt overwhelmed by the warmth that spread though her. He tilted her head to the side to kiss her more deeply and when he pulled away he muttered something against her lips.

"Wh-what?" Rukia asked before kissing him again.

"I said you're not meeting my family."

"But---" He silenced her by kissing her again. Both of his hands held her face in place as she felt his tongue pressing insistently against her lips. She moaned as his tongue pushed inside of her mouth and swept along the walls of her cavern before settling to touch hers. She hesitantly participated and pulled back when he finally released her face.

"Okay?" Ichigo breathed.

"Okay what?" She whispered, her mind still in a haze.

"Okay, that you won't meet my family." He told her. Just as her eyes began to clear up, she frowned and sat up on him.

"What? No! I'm still meeting them." She said then realization dawned on her. "You did not just attempt to dissuade me by kissing me did you?"

He smiled guiltily and raised his hands up. "Damn, caught red-handed."

"Nice try!" Rukia smirked and smacked his chest. She hopped off of him and headed toward his closet but stopped.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you learn to kiss like that?" She asked him. He sat up on his elbows since he knew what she was implying.

"I don't know. Instinct I guess." He told her. He lied back down on his bed and closed his eyes to go to sleep. "If you're wondering if I kissed anyone else, then it's a no. You were my first kiss so don't worry about it." Rukia smiled at his honesty and turned back around to give him a peck. His eyes shot open and he found himself staring into sleepy violet eyes.

"Goodnight Ichigo." She smiled.

"Goodnight Rukia." He responded in kind. She headed back to the closet feeling content. She changed into her stolen pajamas and lied down on the mattress. They both were thinking the same thing before they fell asleep.

_I love you._

XXX

Shirosaki opened his eyes since it appeared the King had fallen asleep. His fingers traced his lips and he could almost feel Rukia's soft ones sliding against his own. It was on impulse a minute ago when he had decided to check on the King and was surprised to see and feel him being deeply involved in a kiss with Rukia. Their connection with each other allowed it and Shirosaki wondered if his King was aware of it. His mind drifted to the time he had attacked Rukia.

_Of course he is. _He told himself. _How else would he have known what was going on in your head then? _

He heard a knock at his door and looked up to see Urahara standing in the doorway.

"Oi, Shiro-kun! It's bedtime. You have school tomorrow!" He told him. A vein pulsed on his forehead and his hands were itching to have Zangetsu in his grip.

"Fuck off Urahara! I'm not the King you know so you better watch what you say to me!" He threatened.

"Oh ho, on the contrary Shiro-kun, you're in no position to threaten me. The sooner you decide to fuse back with Ichigo's soul, the sooner you'll both regain full power again." He said.

"Full power? I'll show you full power!" Shirosaki started to increase his spiritual pressure. "The only thing you don't have to worry about is being eaten shinigami!"

Before he could increase his spiritual pressure to its new found limit, Urahara had released his causing Shirosaki to fall to his knees. "Tch, tch Shiro-kun. Don't forget that although that spell suppresses your hollow instincts, your gigai also suppresses your spiritual pressure."

"Bastard…!" He gritted out as he tried to stand. Urahara merely shrugged before lowering his reiatsu causing Shirosaki to suddenly fall on the ground.

"Do us a favor and leave the poor kid alone will ya?" Urahara sighed and turned to walk away. Shirosaki couldn't help but grin at this as he sat on his bed.

"You know Urahara," He began as he lied down and crossed his arms behind his head. "When I take over, you'll be the first person I'll kill." Urahara raised a finger in the air and waved it back and forth.

"Not 'when' Shiro-kun," He corrected as he walked down the hall. "It's 'if." Shirosaki snorted and closed his eyes to sleep.

_That's right King. Grow stronger with her by your side. So, when I become King, she'll no longer be your queen. And when I take over and when I steal your strength, I'll be unstoppable. _

_So, King…do you see the thunderclouds rolling?_

Ichigo jumped awake in a cold sweat.

**End of Chapter Eight!**

**Author's Notes:**

-Hey, I hope everyone had a wonderful new year!

-Wooh! 2009!

-Anyways, tell me what you think so far in a review and I'll try to update within the next 2 weeks.

-Thanks to everyone who had been reviewing so far! It inspires me to write!

-RxR! Thanks, Mimixthexdeceitful!


End file.
